New Life?
by Xx-SxC-jEsSe-xX
Summary: Sequel to The Hardest Thing To Do Is Say Goodbye.Jesse remembers everything that happened as a ghost, but what happens when Paul is a suspected Murderer..sorry not good at writing summarys!
1. New Life?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator Series and as i have to say again... or Jesse : (**

**This is a sequel to the Hardest Thing To Do Is Say Goodbye, and my Second Fanfic! Thankyou for the reviews on that one. I decided to write a sequel and if you want to know what happened in the other one, you can read it, anyway i hope this doesnt suck too much lol...**

I walked out of my house and got out my cell phone, I actually got a cell phone for my birthday, I convinced my mum to get it for me, anyway I called Cee Cee to see if she wanted to hit the beach, and she wanted to come, with Adam of course.I got out my keys and into my brand new car which is a little bug but I love it. I drove down to the beach and parked up my car in the parking lot.

I soon started to look for Cee Cee and Adam, I couldn't see them in sight so I got my towel and looked for a spot on the beach near the lifeguard tower. I just took my skirt and top off when I picked my spot as I had my bikini on underneath. I layed down on my towel and started to read a book while i waited for Cee Cee and Adam to come and find me. I was just going to get up to see if i could find them when suddenly a dark familiar shadow approached me. I sat up to get a better look at him and of course it was Paul who else? "What do you want Slater?" I asked trying to get him to stop annoying me. "Well...hello to you to Suze...and of course you already know what i want" He said with his trademark grin which made me sooo mad.

"Ha ha Paul your so not funny now……get lost!"

" Well Suze I hope you know what the consequences are and whats going to happen to your little ghost boyfriend unless you be nice to me" urgh I really hate him especially since he isn't even here anymore, but he probably doesn't know that.

"Paul, seriously just get lost" I was really annoyed that he had to mention him when I was trying to forget about him. Adam and Cee Cee came up behind Paul.

"Yeah, Slater get away from my woman" Adam really had a way with words but as Cee Cee and me were laughing Paul stormed off muttering something under his breath.

After me and Cee Cee calmed down a bit it was really quiet she broke the silence

"What did he want anyway?"

"Does Paul really need a reason anyway what have you two been up to since I last saw you then?"

"Well not much really just hanging out at the Coffee Clutch"

After about an hour or two of sunning, talking and laughing, the sun started to set and soon I could hear Adam Cee Cee and Myself Singing 'There goes the sun There goes the sun and I say, it's alright' I put my shirt and skirt on and we all got up to leave and said our goodbyes and watched them go off….they would make such a good couple, if only they got the guts to ask each other out already. Any way I packed up my towel, put on my sandles and walked over to my car.

I pulled up to my driveway and noticed a moving truck next to my house, that's weird I could have sworn that wasn't there earlier…maybe I was out longer than I thought I was, anyway I got out of my car, locked it and let myself into my house, as I walked in I heard strange voiced coming from the living room. "Susie, honey is that you?" I heard my mum call from the living room.

"Yeah mum, its me!" I answered "I'm just doing to get changed okay?"

"Okay honey, but don't take too long, I want you to meet some people"

" Okay" ooh I bet it's the people who've just moved in next door, I wonder if they have a hot son…. O shut up Suze!...sorry babbling in my head again. Anyway, I went upstairs and got changed out of my beach stuff and into something more comfortable, but not too horrible because you never know, they could have a really hot son, so I settle on some jeans and a plain white vest top. I walked downstairs and opened the door to the living room where I saw my mum talking to a family of Latinos and someone who caught my eye…Someone very familiar.

**Sorry its quite short but i need to know if you kind of like it so far and if i should carry on so Review and tell me if its good plz!! so Review Review Review!! n thnx 2 every1 hu reads this story. : ) **

**Luv Ya All**

** xxxxxxx**


	2. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: Yet again i dont own the Mediator Series, the fabulous Meg Cabot does, all i own is the plot!**

**I decided to do another Chapter so you can see who the boy next door is... ENJOY!!**

Jesse….my heart flipped inside my chest, like it does every time I saw him, He looked different, more perfect, the scar above his eyebrow didn't show as much and his hair, more crispier and blacker than it had ever been before. My mothers voice took me back to reality and out of my dream world. "Susie, I'd like you to meet the De Silvas." Motioning to the family on the couch, god I really wish she would stop calling me Susie, "This is my daughter Susannah" she said pointing to me.

"Hi" I said, I know what a pathetic thing to say, especially when your throats dried out, but hey, what else am I supposed to say? There heads all turned to me as if noticing me for the first time, a middle aged looking plump woman stood up and stuck out her tanned hand.

"Hi I'm Marie De Silva" I noticed she had a very strong Spanish accent "and these are my daughters, Maria, Marta, Isabella, Annabelle and Hannah" she said, as they said hello when she mentioned their names, they were all very pretty and had their mothers features and dark, brown curly hair, very tanned skin and they all had Jesses dark chocolate eyes which I could easily get myself lost in.

"And this is my husband Hector" she pointed to a very broad man with a dark, thick moustache and he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello Susannah, very nice to meet you." He said in a heavily accented voice

"And this, is my son Jesse." She said, finally with sparkling eyes, she must be very proud to have a son like him... I stuck out my hand resady for him to shake, but to my suprise he leant down, took my hand and kissed it softly on the back, His hand looked very tanned against my pale skin, we just stared at eachother as he came up looking into eachothers eyes. Soon I broke eye contact and turned towards the rest of the family and let me tell you, it's really scary with six pairs of dark brown eyes syaring at you. Suddenly my mum broke the silence.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Andy is just about to make a fabulous dinner with tacos and mexican foods, im sure he wouldnt mid a few more mouths to feed" and as if right on cue, Andy popped round the door.

"Of course, the more the merrier i always say" Andy said laughing at his own joke.

Jesses mum gushed " Oh, that's a lovely gesture, but im afraid we have to unpack first"

"Oh, don't be silly after you've done your packing come over and help yourself, but make sure your here by 8, the latest, we don't want our new neighbours not being treated like our friends" My mum saud in her no-nonsense voice, trust my mum to go all motherly on our new neighbours. In the 15 minutes that they stayed I became friends with Marta, the second eldest, whos 16, it turns out her, her sisters and brother are all joining my school. Shortly they started to say their goodbyes and saying the will be back here by 8.

After they left i walked into the kitchen, grabbed a diet Pepsi from the fridge and bounced up the stairs and into my room. I walked over to the window seat and sat down, to look out of the bay window. I sighed, yes! Jesses alive, i cant belice it, but only one thing is bothering me, how can he be? Alive I mean, I know he doesn't remember me otherwse he would have said something, he wouldnt take a second glance at me now im not the only one who could see him since there are much prettier girls than me out there and at school.What if he doesn't like me? I was soon taken out of thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I answered. My mum walked through the door and walked over to me, she sat down next to me and asked,

"Honey, do you like our new neighbours?"

"Yeah, they were nice" I answered not really paying attention.

"Yes, they were weren't they? Especially that young man, he was very nice" MUM! I thought will dhe ever shut up about boys?

"Yeah, mum, he was nice" I said getting slightly annoyed

"Mabye you could show them around Carmel tommorow yeah? Thats if, of course you have nothing planned"

"No, mum i dont have anything planned, so sure why not?" She must have noticed the annoyance in my voice as she stood up and said,

"Well...put something nice on for dinner, and me an andy will just go and start the dinner"

"Okay mum, I'll be down when dinners ready" She left after that and left me to my thoughts about how Jesse could have come back.

**Okay, so tell me of you like it in a Review, Sorry its a bit short, its just the meeting of Jesse and Suze!**

**Sooooo Review! You know the button on the left hand side, i alrwady have the other Chapter written so all i need now are some Reviews!! So take care! and ill see you next time, **

**Luv You All**

**xxxxxxx**

**xx-Sara-xx**


	3. My Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Series yada yada...**

**Okay, even though I only got one review for the last Chapter I thought I would update, Hope you enjoy!!!!!**

It was getting nearer 8 and I was getting more happier by the minute, I just couldn't wait to see Jesse again, he looked so much better in modern clothes than he ever did in his other clothes he used to wear, apart from the fact you can't see his perfect abs. So, I figured I better get changed because I don't want my mum to yell at me. I went to my closet and picked out an outfit, but it didn't look right so I tried on a couple more, I settled on some tight faded jeans and a blue vest top and I added some jewellery. Just as I was about to sit back down the doorbell rang.

My mother got me to come downstairs, well actually she sent Marta to come and get me, at least we can have a little chat before we go downstairs, I saw that she too had changed into something more nicer, no doubt her mum made her change aswell

"Hey, your mum told me to come and get you down for dinner in about 5 minutes" She told me

"Okay, come in and sit down if you want to" I said, because she was just standing at the door. She walked over and sat on my other pink cushioned chair.

"Your mum told us that your going to show us around this place?" She asked

"Yeah, tomorrow, I can show you round town, maybe we could hit the beach with a couple of my friends"

"Yeah that would be cool, you could show me all the hot guys round here." She grinned, boy, is she going to be in for a surprise, there's not much hot guys round here, well ones that aren't grad A assholes anyway, meaning who else? Paul Slater. She must have noticed the expression on my face wasn't a good one since her big grin she had on faltered a bit.

"Well, there are some hot guys round here, but none are really my type" I said trying to cheer her up a bit, it kind of did as I saw a little smile play on her lips. When we suddenly heard our names being called.

"Susannah, Marta" My mum shouted

"I guess we've been up here longer than we were supposed to be" I said laughing

"Yeah I guess so" Marta said laughing along with me.

When we finally got downstairs, we saw that everyone one was waiting for us.

"Come on girls, take a seat, your foods going to get cold" Andy shouted from the table, boy he can really get cranky over dinner. Me and Marta sat down at the table, in between David and Isabella. I noticed there was one seat that was empty across the table and noticed that Sleepy AKA Jake was missing.

"Where is that boy?" Andy asked

"He's just probably got held up dear I wouldn't worry too much about it" My mum answered. As if right on cue Jake stepped through the front door.

"I'm here, don't have a cow, I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic was a nightmare." He said then he noticed the 11 people at our dinner table.

"Oh yes, Jake these are our new neighbours, the De Silva's" My mum said, answering the shocked face brad had on.

"Oh Hiya, I'm Jake" He was greeted with a lot of hello's, I could tell he had a thing for Maria as he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Andy finally said

"Come on and sit down, or our foods going to get cold." After everyone had finished eating our food, which was delicious by the way, everyone was talking, my mum and Andy were talking to Marta's parents, Jesse and Dopey ( Brad) were talking, Doc was talking to Annabelle and I was talking to Marta and Isabella, about were they used to live and what their school was like back in Spain and why they moved here, which was because their fathers job got moved here in Carmel. I was telling them about my life and my school and that I didn't really live here, until about a year ago. (A/N sorry if that's wrong, I wasn't sure how long she's been there for) I learned that Marta didn't really have many friends back in Spain, much like me back in New York. I was quite surprised at this, she was a very pretty girl, her heavy mascarrared (sp?) eyes and dark eyeliner brought our her dark brown eyes and her hair fell slightly curled on her shoulders, all of the De Silva girls looked the same really, apart from Maria, she was more fashionable than the rest.

Soon we were able to leave the table while Dopey was clearing up the dishes. Me and Marta headed up to my room. While we were sitting on my bed reading out the 'How to tell if a boy like you' page, I saw a shimmer next to my bed and there appeared a young looking ghost, about 16/17 light hair and a handsome face. Although not really my type.

"Are you the Mediator?" The young man asked. I nodded quickly, hoping Marta wouldn't notice, but of course she did, but much to my surprise, she didn't say 'Why are you nodding your head to thin air, instead she asked in a surprised voice

"You…you can see him?"

**Right so tell me what you think and send in a Review, don't be afraid to say it sucked...i can handle the truth : D **

**Anyway... Hope you liked it, and plz every1 hu reads this plz Review i don't care if its jus one word, i would just like to know if i should carry on or not.**

**Thankyou**

**Luv ya All**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xx-Sara-xx**


	4. Your a Mediator?

**Disclaimer: I dont own Mediator Series at all, not even Jesse : (**

**Sorry ive taken a long time to update, you know school, homework, sice its near GCSE's their making us work our ass's off anyway, this might be a bit short, but ill try and make the next one longer**

**Thankyou to** **Lotus-Blossom-Arnoweed, Blossom187 and biddy-grub for reviewing luv ya! This update is for you guys! so here you go...**

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I wasn't sure there was more of us out there , I couldn't talk so I nodded my head dumbly.

"Oh, thank god! I thought I was the only freak in the world, not that you're a freak" She squealed. I finally got my voice back.

"It's okay" I crocked out "So, is that why you didn't have many friends at your old school?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean whenever a ghost would come and ask me for help, it would always look like I was talking to thin air , so me being as lucky as I am was turned into a class A freak" I knew exactly what she felt like. "How do you cope with it?"

"With what?" I asked

"With the ghosts and being the odd one in the class" She said miserably

"Well there are more of us so I'm not really the only freak, well….I may not be Miss popular but I do have a few friends"

"Really? Who else? Like can talk to them like us?" She asked

"Well, there's our principal"

"No way! Who else?"

"I'll tell you later because there is no words to describe him" Well there is…but it's a very rude word beginning with B

"What? Is he hot?" Yes, he's hot but….

"Yeah, but hes not very nice" I laughed

"Oh, So anyway, how many more of us do you think are out there?"

"I have no idea, have you asked your sisters, or even your brother"

"No they would think I was a freak and probably send me to the loony bin" Oh, its scary how much we think alike. I laughed a little out loud.

"I'm sure your brother would understand" I said

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't think I could say something like that to Jesse"

"He seems really understanding, he would listen to you" I sighed and remembered how he would listen to me and always understand me and get me out of trouble, she must have noticed me looking in a different world and probably in a fantasy as her face scrunched up and she asked

"Wait, you like my brother don't you?" I felt my cheeks turning a vigorous shade of red

"In you dreams, De Silva" Thankfully my mum shouted up to Marta for her to go downstairs as they had to go home.

"See ya tomorrow Simon, remember, I've not finished talking to you!"

"Yeah. Yeah De Silva see ya tomorrow, come round about 2 okay?"

"Yeah, will do!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs, I'm just hoping she doesn't remember our little 'chat' and hoping she doesn't tell her sisters, or worse her brother, we must have been talking for a long time because I took a glance at my clock and it was almost 11pm. It was then I decided to go off to bed when I hear a loud sound of someone clearing their throat, then I remembered about the ghost, god I'm so forgetful.

"Oh, sorry how can I help you?" I asked the ghost.

"I'm not supposed to be dead" He answered, why is it me who always get the difficult ones?

"Yeah everyone says that, buddy, but you are dead so why don't you tell me how you died" I said flopping down on my bed.

"Well, I was walking down the street to go to the corner shop when I crossed the road and suddenly I heard a loud car booming down the road, and before I could blink, I got hit, I've been in a coma for about 2 years, but they had to switch the life support off" He said tearing up a bit. I hate getting these people, they always want revenge.

"Well, I'm sorry about your accident, but now there is nothing we or I can do, nature has to run its natural course, I'm sorry but that's just the way it works" I said trying not to get too worked up as it is near 10 past 11 and I'm soo tired, its been a long day!

"But the thing is, I don't even know who the driver was, all I know is that its some drunk driver" He said in a sad voice. Well this is going to be easier than I thought.

"Well I can find out the drunk driver, if you tell me your name and whereabouts' it happened" I said firmly he seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Okay my names John Turner and it happened on the crossing to the shop called abstracts, its just a little grocery store" He said.

"Okay, John, ill try and find something as long as you leave me to get my sleep" He laughed and dematerialised (sp?) I went to my bathroom had a wash hoped into some boxer shorts and jumped in bed, ready for the big day tomorrow, going round Carmel Yay!

**So...What do you think?? For those who know Carmel, i dont so i just made up the shop Abstact okay, so reveiw!!!!!!!...****and you will recieva another update! **

**Luv you all!!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xx-Sara-xx**


	5. Hitting the Beach!

**Okay well here you go this Update should be longer than the other ones, not much though but still longer!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Mediator Series but i own Jesse (Ha! I wish!) anyway, read my story and u'll be impressed... anyway thanks to the readers of this story and the new readers which are: biddy-grub, Blossom187. Querida101 and last but not least Lotus-Blossom-Arnoweed!!!**

I woke up to the sun streaming into my windows. I sat up in my bed for about 5 more minutes before getting up and putting a silk gown on, on the way downstairs, to get breakfast.

I walked down the stairs and saw in the living room, not only Dopey, but also someone else sitting next to him with familiar features. Just when I remembered who it was, he looked up at me and looked at what I was wearing, I looked down at myself and blushed before running into the kitchen. Oh my gawd! Jesse just saw me in my gown open revealing my boxer shorts and a t-shirt with….and I repeat with…NO bra!

I quickly made myself some breakfast, sat down on a high stool and wrapped my gown around myself. While I was eating my breakfast I heard the door creak open and someone walk in.

"Morning, Querida." He said

"Jesse? What are you doing here so early?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, Bradley asked me to come over if I wasn't doing anything to play some games." He answered. Ha! Bradley!

"Oh, Cool" I said trying hard not to laugh.

"I've heard you and Bradley are going to show me and my sisters around the town"

"Yeah, I didn't know that Dope…I mean Brad was coming, but when I get ready, we'll head off to the beach around 2ish so remember your swimming costume okay?" he walked over to the fridge and poured himself some orange juice, laughing.

"Yes, I'll remember my swimming stuff, see you then, Querida." Oh, how I missed him calling me that….wait he just called me Querida, that must mean I'm doing something right!

"Yeah, see you then" I said. I put my dish away in the dishwasher as he walked out of the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice, put it back into the fridge and walked into the living room and up the stairs.

I started to pick out an outfit to wear and a bikini to wear under my clothes, I decided to wear an emerald green bikini, which matched my eyes and a faded jean skirt topped with a green vest top. I put on a decent amount of make-up and put mousse in my hair so I could keep my natural curls, even though they will fall out in the sea, but hey, I want to make an appearance don't I?

After I finished it was about half 12 . I got my favourite beach bag and headed downstairs to see what was on TV…okay, I was going down to see if Jesse was there, but, unfortunately when I got down there, he was gone. Oh, well, I'll see him later at the beach.

* * *

It soon became 2 and Marta, Jesse and Annabelle turned up at the door. 

"Where are your other sisters?" I whispered to Marta.

"Oh, Maria went out with Jake and my mum said the other two were going to be a handful, so it's just us"

"Oh, cool, Dope….Brad! Come on their here!" I called to Dopey, I knew that he had a little crush on Marta, so he was probably trying to look his best.

I grabbed my keys from the hook and stepped outside. I walked over towards my car when I noticed that Brad was walking towards his car.

"Brad, were going in my car!" I yelled

"Uh….No we're going in my car!" He yelled back

"Well you might be going in your car but, I'm going in myn, so meet you at the beach" I yelled. I heard him grunt back, which usually means a yes, but not a very happy one. Me, Marta and Annabelle got into my bug while Jesse and Dopey went into Dopey's crappy Corsa, Poor Jesse. While we were blasting our music, going down the road, I noticed that Dopey and Jesse were a bit behind us, I decided to slow down a bit. A black Corsa came screeching past us, it took me a minute for me to realise that it was Dopey, he's such an idiot when it comes to beating me everywhere.

"God, your brothers drives like a maniac." Marta said

"Yeah and now he's going to get there before us" Annabelle moaned.

"Step" I corrected them "and tell me about it, but don't worry though, I've found a short cut" I quickly turned the car around a tight corner and in about 5 minutes we were pulling into the beach parking lot.

I looked around the car lot and couldn't see Brad or Jesse in sight. We grabbed our towels and beach stuff out of the boot of my car and went along the beach to pick a spot, before I forgot, I got out my phone to call Dopey, I really must start calling him by his name though.

"Hello" Someone answered, who was not Brad (ha see I remembered to call him by his name!)

"Hey Jesse, um, where abouts are you?" Marta gave me a smile as soon as she heard Jesse's name, I just rolled my eyes back to her.

"We're just coming down the road about 10 minutes away"

"Okay, well tell Brad we'll meet him down the beach, we're near the lifeguard tower" I said, I heard a couple of grunts, which I assumed was Brad (and again!)

"Your there already?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah"

"How did you get there so fast?"

"Well, that's my little secret, I'll see ya in a bit okay?"

"Okay see ya in a bit" He said and I hung up the phone. We started walking towards the spot on the beach.

"Where are we going?" Annabelle moaned.

"Were just going to find a spot o the beach okay?"

"Yeah but how lonngg?" She wined. We reached the spot near the lifeguard tower

"Were here" I said to Annabelle, who straight away started to put sun lotion on. I just stared at her as if she was an alien

"What? Do you not know how the sun can damage your skin, while you're lying here?" She said, she sounded a bit like David really, anyway, I just looked away from her and put down my towel so I could lie down, before taking my top and skirt off to reveal my bikini, which Marta did the same. Annabelle just put a one piece on, I wonder how she gets so tanned. I just started to lay down when Marta asked

"So were are these fit guys you promised me about?"

"Well, you might like those over there" I pointed towards the surfers, who even I could say, looked mighty fine!

"Ooohhh, I'm impressed Simon" She said to me lying down. We heard a disapproving grunt from behind us which just happened to be Jesse and Brad (yay 3rd time, okay I'll stop now…)

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up" I said.

"Well were here now, so, what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked

"Well, while the girls are staying here sunbathing, were going to go and hit the waves!" Brad yelled as he chucked a swimsuit at Jesse.

"What's this?" He asked

"Have you never been surfing before?" Brad asked, Jesse shook his head lightly.

"Man you've never lived before, come on, put yours your on and I'll show you how" Brad said, it was weird him being this kind to someone, he's never been kind to me. Ever!

"Okay, do I just put it over my shorts?" Jesse asked, Brad nodded his head. Let me tell you, Jesse taking his shirt off, and yeah, that's not a bad sight, in fact, it's a brilliant sight, his abs looked soo yummy. All I could do was stare when someone nudged me, I noticed it was Marta.

"Is this all were going to be doing today?" Annabelle wined, the third time today, she was kind of starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, I guess, there's not very much Carmel's famous for apart from the beach, well to teenagers anyway." I answered.

"Ohhh, but its sooo boring!" She moaned

"Oh, god, Annabelle shut up!" Marta screamed at her while Jesse gave her a disapproving look. She just rolled her eyes. Annabelle looked as if she was about to cry until I said

"We can go and get an Ice-Cream if ya want?" I asked. Jesse smiled and Marta rolled her eyes again.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, just where's the Ice-Cream shop?" She asked

"Its just down the road a bot, it's not far Marta, god your soo Lazy" I said to her

"Well okay, god, I was just asking" She said getting up along with Annabelle.

"Well we'll just be down the shop okay, we'll be back in a few" I said to Jesse and Brad

"Yeah, yeah, we'll probably be down in the waves, once ive taught Jesse here how to skate" Jesse looked quite nervous, if i do say so myself.

"Well okay you guys have fun" I called out as we walked off to the shop. Marta nudged me

"You sooo like him" She whispered "Your going to spill tomorrow"

"I don't and shut up, i don't have to spill anything because there's nothing to spill okay, if there was something to spill, ill spill it,but theres not so i don't have to say anything" I said a bit too quickly

"God, you talk fast and now im convinced theres something so, tomorrows the day" Oh, just when i was thinking she forgot about that little 'chat' were supposed to have.

After we got the Ice-Cream we headed back to the spot on the beach, which was empty, obviously Jesse and Brad had already gone off to surf. Annabelle was quite quiet after the Ice-Cream, so she didn't moan anymore, she jus sat there reading a science book, which i don't get but hey, whatever. Me and Marta were working on our tan and after a few hours Jesse and Brad came back so we decided to call it a day.

We got back to our house and guess who got there first. Moi, Oh how good am i at driving fast! Anyway it was about half 6ish when we came back, just in time for dinner, we went into our house and I said goodbye to Marta and Jesse, while Marta reminded me about our little chat.

"Mum, we're home!" I called.

"Come into the dining roomyour just in time for dinner" Mum said, i could tell that if we had been any later Andy would have flipped.

"Why are you two so late"

"We were showing Jesse, Marta and Annabelle around the beach" I said they seemed to like my answer.

"Yeah, and Suze has a crush on Jesse" Brad chimed

"Uh no i really don't"

"What about you dribbling all over him"

"I wasn;'t and i think it was YOU that was dribbling over Marta" I said. Ha! I stumped him.

"Children!" Andy called. The rest of the dinner we ate in silence.

"Okay well im going to get an early night" I said to my mum and Andy.

"Okay Hun, goodnight" Mum sai d to me

"Night mum Night Andy" I called to Andy and my Mum. I ran upstairs and had a shower and got into bed. Urgh the First day of school tomorrow after Half-Term.

**So what doyou guys think? Good, bad , Awesome?**

**Anyway, i told u ot was going to be a bit longer than the rest so hope its okay...So review what you think!!**

**REVIEW!!!PLZ!! (puppydog face!)**

**Luv u all!!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**xx-Sara-xx**


	6. First day of school for the de Silva's!

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Mediator Series**

**I am soooo sorry i haven't updated in so long, i've been really caught up with hwk and revising for GCSE's even though there next year but still, hope you enjoy this, ill try and update once a week and thankyou to all my new readers and old readers!!!!!!**

The next morning I woke up quite early, so I had time to do my make-up and straighten my hair. I chose an outfit out of my closet, which was black trousers and a red strap top with a light grey V-neck jumper, complete with red dolly shoes. I went downstairs to have some breakfast when I realised that because I'm up so early Andy might make breakfast for me because he sometimes cooks in the mornings early. So I walked downstairs into the kitchen and as I said Andy was there preparing breakfast for him and my mum.

"Hey Suze, would you like some breakfast?" Andy asked me

"Uh...Yeah please."

"Okay, what would you like? I have eggs on toast or you can have one of my special Pancakes."

"Um…. I think ill just have eggs on toast please."

"Sure" he answered happily. I guess cooking for people makes him happy, I'm just grumpy in the morning. About 10 minutes later he put a plate in front of me.

"Enjoy" He sung. While I was eating I wondered where Brad and David were.

"Where are Brad and David?" I asked

"It's only half 7 Suze, do you really think they'll be up this early?" He asked

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that early"

"Who's taking Marta, Jesse and the others to school Susie?" My mum asked as she stride into the kitchen.

"Uh Their mum and dad I'm guessing, as its there first day at school" I said while putting my dish in the dishwasher.

"Oh, yes. So, why are you up so early?" She asked, kind of surprised.

"I couldn't sleep, just woke up."

"Okay then, Can you go and wake the boys up for me please?" She asked. Great, I had to go into their rooms. I mumbled something that sounded like a yes and huffed upstairs. I went onto David's room first. I knocked on his door and went in, I called his name and he woke up, kind of grumpy, but hey, so would I be aswell. So that was easy enough. I went into Brad's room and nearly tripped over the dung bells as I walked in.

"Brad!" "Brad!" God, he's such a heavy sleeper. I shook him lightly, still no answer, so I done the only thing I could do, I saw something on the bedside table, took it and chucked the water over Brad, well let's just say that that woke him up

"Awww You Bitch!!" He screamed at me, well I got him up didn't I? Let me tell you I ran as fast as lightning down them stairs.

"Their up!" I called to Mum and Andy and grabbed my lunch from the side, got my keys from the hook and headed out the door as it was quarter past already. I turned up at school about 10 minutes later. I was going to tell Father D about Jesse and that ghost, Turner guy. I parked up my car and headed down to his office when I saw Sister Eristein (sp? I'm not sure of her name) walking towards me. I dodged her quickly, but not quick enough.

"Susannah Simon, what are you doing here?" She asked in her no-nonsense voice.

"I'm going to see Father Dom" I answered her politely. She looked at me disapprovingly

"No Susannah , you are supposed to be with your friends, not annoying the principle"

"But I need to talk to him it's really important" I said trying to get past her.

"No, Susannah, you are not going to disturb the principle, while he has people in his office" I was surprised Father D has people in his office, who would go to him this early?

"Oh, who's that?" I asked

"None of your business Miss Simon, now go back to your friends" I could tell she was trying to keep calm. Fortunately Father D's voice broke through on the intercom.

"Would Susannah Simon please come to the Principles Office" I grinned at Sister S, while she let me past her. I walked down to Father D's office and talked to the secutary, see they all know me as I come here so often.

"Yeah, he just in there" She said while playing solitaire on her computer. I knocked on t he door and heard Father D answer in his stern voice

"Come in" I went in and saw the De Silva children sitting down at the desk, minus Maria and Hannah.

"Hey Father D" I said as I walked in. The look on Father D's face every time he looked at Jesse was one of Shock and Astonishment.

"Susannah, please sit" so I took a chair and sat on it. "I would like to know if you can show Marta and Jesse around, as they have the same schedule as you have" He said

"Sure Father D" I told him. "Who's going to show round Isabella and Annabelle?" I asked.

"Never mind that, Susannah, but I do need a quick chat with you" He said, hmm I wonder what this talk could be about, could it be about Jesse or could it be about Supernatural things that have happened. "Could you please wait in the waiting room for me please" He asked the De Silva's

"Of course Father Dominic" Jesse answered and ushered his sisters out of the office.

"So what did you want to talk about Father D?"

"How can you not be surprised, I mean, Jesse moved on, didn't he?" I could tell Father Dom was a little shocked.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction as you on Saturday"

"Why did you not tell me?" Father Dom was close to yelling point, well he usually is when he's talking to me.

"Well I don't have your number and I didn't think it was really that important, I mean yeah he's come back to life and everything but now he's here and now, Oh Father D what do I do?" I asked him, I guess I kind of freaked him out. I was sobbing in his arms, and I have no idea why, was it because now that Jesse was back I wasn't his girlfriend anymore or was it because I didn't call Father D? Either way he shushed me in his arms and I soon stopped sobbing and calmed down.

"Right, I'm sorry Susannah, but we are going to have to go along with it and pretend like nothings happened, okay? Do you think you could do that?" He asked

"Sure Father D"

"So getting off that subject have you had any recent encounters?"

"Yeah, I have actually, but don't you want me to show Jesse and Marta around otherwise they'll be late"

"Of course, Good Luck"

"Yeah, see ya Father D"

"Yes, I'll call for you in lunch and tell Annabelle and Isabella to come into my office " He said as I walked out of the door

"Yeah" I walked up to the De Silva's and told Annabelle and Isabella to go into Father D's office and I took Marta and Jesse to their first lesson

"Right, First lesson is Geometry which our teacher is Mr Walden (I don't know his name sorry guy's)" I told them. I took them to Geometry and told Mr Walden that we have some new students.

"Right, SILENCE CLASS, we have some new students" he pointed to Marta and Jesse as I went to go and sit in my seat next to CeeCee. "Marta and Jesse De Silva, would you please tell us a bit about yourselves" So while they were explaining about themselves I was searching through the class looking for Paul when I saw a not drop on my desk I opened it and it read:

_How did you manage that then Suze? Paul x_

I got my pen out and write back

_I didn't do anything Paul so just but out of my business Suze._

Notice I didn't put '_x_' like he did. After Marta and Jess's little speech they sat down near me at the back ha! in your face Kelly 'Plastic' Prescott! The hot guy didnt choose you, he chose me! Well to sit next to anyway. Geometry went quite slow, then of course I have Spanish next, I took it for Jesse to help me, but since he moved on I've had to stick to it even though i dont know a word of Spanish but i'm learning. Me Jesse, Marta,Cee and Adam were all on our way to Spanish when Kelly came up to us.

"His Suze, who's your new friend?" She asked flipping her hair and fluttering her eyes, obviously she wasn't talking about Marta.

"Oh, this is Marta De Silva" I grinned and Marta stuck out her hand.

"No i meant your other friend" She said blinking her eyes frantically.

"OHh, this is Jesse" I said and Jesse stuck his hand out obviously wanting to hurry this up and get to class, well at least thats what I was hoping.

"Nice to meet you" He said. Kelly kept fluttering her eyes

"Call me Kelly" She said.

"Okay Kelly, um...have you got something in your eye?" He said, I couldn't help myself but laugh so hard as did Marta, Cee and Adam, poor Kelly, she must have never been turned down by a hot bloke before. Jesse grinned and Kelly stomped away in a mood, while we all laughed and walked to Spanish. After Spanish was Break and we spent break getting Marta and Jesse to know Adam and Cee. Double Science went quite fast and soon it was Lunch time. Jesse and Marta of course came and sat with us. We were all getting on really well when someone came up and ruined it all...no it wasn't Kelly, but close

"Hi Susie-Q, howa you?"

"Paul, get lost"

"I don't think so, Susie, i want to talk to you"

"Well, im guessing she doesn't want to talk to you, so unless you want a broken nose, i suggest you do what the young lady says and get lost" Jesse said to him, wow i can really get used to this Jesse, he's not like he was before, now he was more modern. Paul turned and left but not without mumbling something on the way out which sounded something like 'Yh yh see ya around'

"Thanks, Jesse" I said to him. I think i can fall in love with him all over again. if only he can love me Ha! I wish!

"No problem" Soon after that Annabelle and Isabella joined us at the lunch table and i was called yet again to the principles office over the intercom. I walked down to his office when the secutary said

"Twice in one day? That's not good" I just nodded my head and knocked on the door. I walked in and saw Father D waiting there in his seat, I took the seat i usually take and went throug his draws and fished out a Gameboy.

"So Susannah, do tell me who was this ghost that you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, it was someone called John Turner and he was hit by a car near a shop called Abstact and he was put on life support for 2 years but they had to switch it off, he wants to know who the drunk-driver was" I said in a mouthfull.

"Right so we have to track down an incident that happend 2 years ago?" He asked

"Yeah, basically"

"Okay, so have you seen any other Mediators around?" He asked, i wasn't sure whether or not to tell him about Marta, but i thought it was for the best if i did.

"Yeah, well you know Marta?" I asked

"Yes, the new girl?"

"Yeah, she's a Mediator, but she hasn't told anyone, only me so, i don't know if you should talk to her or not"

"I believe she should come here and talk to me Susannah, so we can show her the ropes on this Mediation business, i don't want her to be like you when you forst came, kicking ghost 'butt'" He said, i laughed when he said butt, What? It's funny when a proest says butt in front of you, but i also took offence i mean i didn't kick all ghosts butt, only the ones that pissed me off,which was most of them. Father D took the intercom and spoke into it. "Can Marta De Silva please come to my office" Oh, god she's going to KILL me! About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Marta stepped in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked in a tight voice

"Yes, Marta, i've heard you are also one of us" This caused Marta to shoot daggers at me. "Don't worry, we are going to show you the ropes" I looked at her with pleading eyes while she sat down. So we were lecured in there for what i would say around 20 minutes which was a bit over lunch, but anyway, we got a lunch pass and headed t our next class which was R.E we handed our late passes to the teacher and I showed Marta where we sat. After school i gave them a lift, as their mum took them so they didn't have a ride back. It was a tight squeeze in the back as there was Jesse, Annabelle and Isabella inthe back of the car and Marta in the front.

We went to my house and Marta was still giving me the silent treatment, but she obviously needed to talk to me.

"So what's up with you and my brother?" She asked when we got to my room.

"What do you mean?"

"Look i know there's something up, you either tell me or don't tell me" I couldnt tell her the truth, theres no way she'll believe me. I thought how i could tell her and rembered something that would get her to believe me. I walked over to my closet and got out a photo-frame, i covered it untill i got to her and carefully showed her the photo, She just looked at me with her mouth open.

**Hopefully you like it!!! Hope you liked it and it was log enough and REVIEW plz and i'll try and update! The more reviews i get the quicker i'll update so get Reviewing!!**

**Thankyou for reading **

**Luv u all and lots of Jesseness**

**xx-Sara-xx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. The Photograph and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator Series as ive said about a thousand times but still... Hey guys it me again!! (claps!) anyways...**** Hope you liked my last update an****d now I'****m back with another one! Sorry for the suckish translation, i got it off online lol so hopeyou like it and it's not too rubbish! ****and** **thank you to...****Querida101****RiGhTeO****Faia Sakura**** and Sweet-and-Sexy-That's-MY-Jesse** **So heres your update! ENJOY...**

"Wha…how did you?" She stuttered "Is that?" I nodded "Wow" I s all she could say.

"Look, I know if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I said looking at the portrait of Jesse.

"Okay, so tell me what happened" She said when she was able to speak again.

"Well, your brother was a ghost who got murdered in 1850, he haunted me room for 150 years or so and we kind of fell in love and then he moved on like any other ghost and now, I don't know how, but, he's back." I said with as much voice as I could muster, and without crying.

"What and he doesn't know?" She asked.

"I don't think so, or he would have said something by now wouldn't he?" I replied. She looked quite shocked with the whole thing, well it's hardly surprising when you've just found out that your brother was a ghost.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't said anything about it to me, maybe you have to get him to like remember or something like that" She said hesitantly.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, quite harshly, which I didn't mean for it to come out like. Someone appeared by my side. It was John.

"Have you not found out yet?" He asked impatiently.

"I haven't had time yet, jeez I do have a life as well you know"

"Is this the ghost that showed up the other night?"

"Oh yeah, Marta John, John Marta, a fellow Mediator, like myself." I introduced.

"Hi?" Said Marta unsurely

"Oh, god she's another one? God, is this whole world full of useless Mediators?" He shouted rudely.

"Hey!" Marta shouted, offensively "We do our best, you know, it isn't exactly easy" She argued

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, just find out who the HELL that driver was!" He shouted putting emphasis on the word 'HELL' and disappeared.

"That was quite rude" Marta said surprised

"Well, you do get quite a lot of them rude-asses round here, have you never had a rude ghost before?" I asked surprised.

"Not really, I mean they all been pretty polite to me really" O h well must be me doing something wrong then I thought.

**Jesse's POV**

**I know there's something about Susannah, something that links me and her together, as soon as I set eyes on her that day I moved in, I knew there was something about her. She had the most gorgeous green eyes that I recognise, but can't remember where I have seen them, and the most prettiest smile ever, I know I'm pathetic, but if you could just see her then you'd all know what I mean. That day that I protected her over that Slater guy, which I hated ever since I saw him, not sure why though, I felt like it was my right to protect her, no-one else. While I was pondering over these spare thoughts in my head, a shimmer of light appeared by my bedside table. Let me tell you there is no end to the ghosts, I swear, they come all the time, it gets really annoying actually when ghosts bother you 24/7. **

"**How can I help" I asked politely, you don't want to get a ghost angry, trust me, they start chucking anything they can at you. **

"**Oh, god, are you another one of those useless Mediators?" He asked, not very politely, might I add. I guess someone has already made him quite mad. I was quite shocked, as I thought for years that I was the only Mediator around.**

"**What? You know others?" I asked **

"**Yeah, That Susannah or Suze girl and there's another one who's always around with her..." He said thinking, it can't be Marta surely as she would have told me. "Marta I think her name was" He said. I stared at him with my mouth open, Marta, a Mediator? And she hasn't told me? And Susannah was one as well. I wonder who else is one. **

"**Well, believe it or not. Yes, I am a 'useless' Mediator as you say, so tell me what happened and I'll try and help you" **

"**Oh, I can't be bothered to explain it again , go and ask that Susannah girl, she'll explain it to you" He said with a shimmer , and he was gone, well, that was weird .**

"**Jesse, honey, could you phone Marta up and tell her that her dinner will be ready anytime soon!" My mother called up the stairs.**

"**Sure Mama" I replied.**

Suze's POV

The phone rang a little later in my room.

"GOT IT!" I yelled to my mum.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi, Susannah" a masculine voice said on the other end of the line. "Is Marta there? She needs to come home for dinner"

"Uh, Yeah sure, she'll be right over" I said.

"Okay, see ya later, Querida"

"Bye Jesse" I said with a smile. I put the phone down and said to Marta,

"That was Jesse, you need to go home for dinner"

"Oh, okay, but first what's happening with you and my brother, I mean, you can't just take no note of it and forget that he was a ghost. I've seen you two together, the way he stuck up for you at lunch, the way every time his names mentioned , your cheeks go up in flames or you smile" She said, I put my hands my cheeks when she said the last bit.

"Well, I don't know what to do, I mean I can't jus walk up to him and say 'hey Jesse you were a ghost and I fell in love with you and I think I still love you' Can I, I mean he'll freak" I said

"Well, no, but I'll talk to him tonight, I think he likes you" She said encourageably

"Please Marta, don't tell him about the photo and everything, I'll try to tell him myself, just please don't do it" I pleaded

"Okay, I won't, but I'm still gonna ask if he likes you" she said with a cheeky grin and left "See ya Suze!" She shouted up the stairs

_Marta's POV _

_When I got home I went upstairs to talk to Jesse, I know there's something up with him and Suze. I know he likes her, nut I need him to tell me it. And so he can tell Suze and I can set them up, I'm such a nice sister aren't I?_

"_¡Hola Madre, soy casero!" I shouted to my mother _

"_la "cena será lista en cerca de 15 minutos" She answered. I went upstairs to go and talk to Jesse and ask him about the stuff with Suze. I knocked on his door and heard his soft voice answer 'Come in'_

"_Hey Jesse I need to talk to you" I said_

"_Yeah, I need to talk to you too actually Marta" Oh, I wonder what that could be about? "You can go first then." I said to him_

_"Okay, well, is there anything you want to tell me, first?" I wonder where he's going with this_

_"No should i?" _

_"Well that depends" He said i suddenly saw a shimmer beside him, oh, not now, why now? "Can you see him?" He asked I stared a him mouth agape. _

_"You can see him aswell?" i asked stunned._

_"Yes, why didn't you tell me Marta?"_

_"Well, Why didn't you tell me?" I asked ha! I stumped him! hehe_

_"That's not the point Marta."_

_"Yeah, well we both done the sdame thing so, can i tell you my thing now please?" Jesse made the ghost boy disappear. _

**Jesse's POV**

**"Go ahead" I said. I am glad that I now know Marta's secret. I guess that's wy she was so quite in Spain. I heard her mumble something, but I wasn't exactly listening.**

**"Jesse! Are you even listening to me!" She screamed at me. **

**"Oh, no sorry say it again" I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and said**

**"Do you like Susannah?" Let me tell you, this stunned me. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink and Marta smirked **

**"Thanks Jess, that's all i need to know" She said with a grin.**

**"Wait Marta!" I screamed "Don't tell Susannah, she might think i'm really weird and she won't talk to me!" God Is Jesse De Silva actually begging? That's something I never thought i would do**

**"She won't think your weird" She said I gave her the look "Okay, okay i won't tell her just don't give me the look!" She said ha! it always works **

**"She doesn't like me? Does she?" I asked.**

**"Well, I guess you'll have to find out" She said I hate it when she does that. **

**"¡Cabritos¡Venido abajo para la cena!" My mother shouted upstairs, I don't get why she doesnt talk to us in english, but i guess that's just her so we went down for dinner and after that i went to bed, wondering if Susannah liked me or not, I wish she would though, it would make it soo much easier.

* * *

**

**So have fun reviewing!! I might do 2 updates next week as i have a half term coming up and have free time! yay! anyway hope you like it and these are the translations! **

_la "cena será lista en cerca de 15 minutos"_ **Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes**

_"¡Hola Madre, soy casero!" _**Hello mother I'm home**

_¡Cabritos¡Venido abajo para la cena! _**Kids! Come down for dinner**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Luv you all!**

**xx-Sara-xx**

**xxxxx**


	8. Flashbacks and Kisses

**Hey guys!! Sorry I took soo long to update , thanks to everyone who reviews this story, i am very gratefull!! So hope you enjoy...**

Suze's POV.

The week went by quite fast and soon it was Friday. Me, Jesse, Marta, Annabelle and Isabella all cramped up in my car in the morning as Brad had a check-up at the doctor's, probably to see if his head was screwed on properly. While I was driving I caught Jesse looking at me every once in a while and when our eyes locked onto each others we both blushed and looked away. We got to school just on time, we all went into our registration rooms, which me, Marta and Jesse were in the same room.

It was soon break and I saw Paul acting quite strangely. He's always looking over his shoulder every couple of minutes. I just ignored it and carried on listening to Marta drown on about how she needs to find a hot guy, Obviously to me and CeeCee her brother wouldn't like it very much, he was just talking to Adam. I kind of turned off after a while and was staring onto space, when it was soon next lesson. I wasn't really paying any attention in the next lessons and before I knew it Lunch was next. I sat down with CeeCee, Adam, Marta, Jesse, Annabelle and Isabella.

I was scanning the courtyard and spotted a youngish man walking behind Kelly, but she didn't really notice him because he was a bit on the dead side. As they got a bit closer I realized it was that john bloke who I keep forgetting to research on his accident.

"Hey, I need to go to the lil' ladies room, be right back" I said quickly to everyone

"Yeah, we really needed to know that!" Adam shouted as I walked off. I walked behind Kelly and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a little secluded area in the courtyard

"What are you doing following Kelly?" I asked him.

"Coz, she's my girlfriend" He stated

"Really?" I asked quite shocked as I thought she was going out with Paul.

"Well, we went on one date and I thought we were getting serious" He said "The night I died, I had a date with her, I was walking her home and on my way home I... well you know" He said sadly.

"Oh" I said sympathizing a bit.

"Yeah, anyway I have some more info about that driver"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked

"Yeah, it was a Silver BMW" He said and disappeared. Okay, there's only one person that has a Silver BMW and that's Paul.

**Jesse's POV**

**When Susannah excused herself, I saw where she went and let's just say, it wasn't the lil' girls room like she said. I saw her grab a ghost, and not just any ghost, the one who gave me that weird visit last night. I excused myself as well and walked over there to see Susannah and him talking and then he suddenly disappeared, I walked over to Susannah**

"**Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the toilet?" I asked her, she looked in deep thought, probably thinking of a lie like I always did when anyone would see me talking to a ghost or thin air to some people.**

"**I…umm…" She stuttered "I did go, butt.. I needed some fresh air... Yeah I needed some fresh air" I couldn't help but laugh a little, She looked at me with dark eyes**

"**What are you laughing at?" She said tightly "AND what are you doing here anyway?" She asked suspiciously.**

"**I thought I saw you talking to that boy" I said matter-of-factly. Don't tell me why I said this as she would know that I am a Mediator like herself, I haven't even told my mother yet and I was basically telling this girl who I have only known for a week, yet I call her Querida sometimes. But there's something special about her, I just don't know what…**

"**Noo…noo I wasn't talking to..." She trailed off "Wait, you saw him too?" She asked shocked. I nodded in reply.**

"**Come on, lets get back to the lunch table" I suggested I took her hand and something strange happened. I saw myself in some kind of frilly shirt and tight black trousers, which I wouldn't even think to wear, sitting on a window seat of a frilly pink bedroom, that I have never seen before, but looks very familiar and in entered Susannah hobbling on her feet. Soon there was another one were Susannah was walking up to her house from a car and me saying "I may have been dead for 150 years Susannah, but that doesn't mean I don't know how people say goodnight. And generally, when people say goodnight, they keep their tongues to themselves" And as soon as they started they finished. What I couldn't get around though was that yeah, I might have been in these flashbacks, or whatever they were, but I was a ghost, and not just any ghost, a ghost who died 150 years ago!**

Suze's POV

When Jesse took my hand I had a weird flashback of that time where I got blisters on my feet thanks to my Jimmy Choos, and the one were I kissed Tad. I dropped his hand immediately and the flashbacks ended.

"What was that?" He asked, confused, I didn't know what to say so I just stood there while tears were filling my eyes as I was reminded of Jesse when he was a ghost.

"Did that happen?" He asked hesitantly and still slightly confused, I felt my tears flowing freely down my cheeks so I just ran, I ran to the toilet and just cried all through lunch and nearly until the end of the day. I cleaned up my face and walked up to my car, when Marta ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright? Jesse said you ran off and I didn't see you last lesson" She said worriedly "I brought your bag though, so you, like, don't loose it"

"Yeah I'm alright now, and sorry I just had to clear my head" I said. I wasn't sure whether I should tell her or not "Do you know who's coming in the car with us?" I asked Marta, I hop Jesse wasn't coming because I just couldn't face him.

"All of us" Great, "Apart from Jesse, he though he upset you, so since Brad cam back to school, he's getting a lift with him, he says sorry by the way" Oh, great now I feel guilty for making Jesse think I'm mad at him, which I'm not, I'm just mad at myself really. I nodded and smiled. Her sisters spotted us and bundled into the backseat of the car. Me and Marta got into the front and I started to drive.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight since its Friday?" She asked, I guess I didn't have a satisfied taste so she added "I have a big tub of Ben&Jerrys"

" You got me" I laughed

"Can't go wrong with Ben&Jerrys" She said, yeah, that's what I need a girly night, with Ben and Jerry. I parked my car in the driveway and hoped out opening the back door for the girls.

"Hey, I'm just going to tell my mum that I'm staying over and get my stuff kay" I said.

"Okay me, Ben and Jerry will be waiting" She yelled. I laughed as I stepped into my house.

"Mum?" I yelled

"In here!" She yelled back. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mum preparing the vegetables.

"I'm stopping over Marta's tonight, is that okay?" I asked

"That's fine, honey, as long as there are no boys and no wild parties" She said, god, she can be so overprotective.

"Only Jesse, so I'm gonna go and grab my stuff and go okay"

"Yeah, honey , have fun" I ran upstairs and got some things together. I ran down into the kitchen kissed my mum lightly on the cheek and said goodbye and walked out of the door. I went across the lawn and into the De Silva's property and knocked on the door. Marta answered.

"Hey Simon, come in" She stepped aside and her house was beautiful, it had marble flooring in the hall and had wooden flooring in the lounge, the walls were painted pastel colours and even though there were still some unpacking boxes in the middle of the lounge it still looked really pretty. Marta must have noticed my shocked expression

"Yeah, I know, it's not my fault, okay? My mum and dad are neat freaks" She said. I laughed a little.

"So, where is this Ben&Jerrys you promised me?" I asked cheekily. She laughed and said

"Yeah, we'll have that later but first I need to talk to you upstairs" She said I nodded and we walked upstairs into her room, which was a bit like myn but she had pink walls and blue forget-me-nots on the wall, her room was baby pink and baby blue while myn was only pink, pink and pink. I sat down on a little blue chair and Marta sat on hr bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened at lunch?" She asked, god, she was so pushy.

"Um.. I don't really know if I want to talk about it" I said

"Oh, it's just, sometimes you need to get things off your chest, you know?"

"Yeah, but just, not now okay?" I asked, i really wasn't in the mood to start cryin again.

"Okay" and she dropped the subject and we went on about the hot guys at our school

"..Yeah, do you think Adams alrite?" She asked, do i like Adam? Ur... no!

"Not like that but i guess he's kinda hot, but watch out, he's CeeCee's man" I said laughing. We were talking about nothing for a few hours and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Marta yelled

"Hey Marta, what do you want for dinner?" Jesse asked, he noticed me and i tried to avoid his gaze "Hi Susannah"

"Hey Jesse" I said looking up. I noticed his eyes seemed sad so i smiled to try and show him i wasn't angry at him and he gave e a warm smile back.

"So what do you guys want for dinner then?" He asked, happily. Marta noticed this and started smiling, so now all of us were smiling, it was actually quite funny if you think about it anyway i nudged Marta as both of us were now sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Oh, umm pizza?" She asked i nodded and she said "Yeah, Pizza please"

"Okay, i'll go and tell mum" He said and walked out.

"He soooooo has the HOTS for you!" Marta squeled

"He does not!" I said

_Marta's POV_

_Should I tell her that Jesse has a crush on her, but then I would be breaking Jesses trust, but then Suze will be upset. After this little argument in my head I decided to tell her, Hey, don't look at me like that, I had to, I had to try and get Jesse to remember what Suze told me about him being a ghost._

_"Look, Suze I know it may be hard to believe but.." I said, O god, I hope this is the right thing to do! "Well.. Jesse likes you"_

_"He doesn't your just saying that Marta" She said not believing me._

_"I'm not Suze seriously he told me! I wouldn't lie to you about this, you know i wouldn't" I said seriously. Her facce was so shocked._

_"Just.." only i didn't get to finish my sentance as Jesse walked in with the pizza boxes._

_"Oh, don't stop on my account" He said. I put my fingers to my lips when Jesse turned round to make sure Suze didn't tell him. She nodded and said_

_"Thanks Jesse" and she smiled brightly._

Suze's POV

I couldn't believe it, Jesse liked me, again! Yes! Well Marta signalled for me not to tell him so i just said thanks to him and smiled, he smiled back at me and left.

"So, do you still want to tell me what happened at lunch?" She asked, i decided to tell her, even if she won't believe me, but it's worth a try. She listened to me and she was quite shocked.

"So did you, like, talk to him afterwards?" She asked, taking a slice of pizza, i shook my head

"I couldn't, I just got teary-eyed and ran to the toilet, so i wasn't sure what to do after that, but i guess I do have to tell him don't i?" I asked. She nodded in agreement. We spent most of that night watching movies and laughing, we soon fell asleep,her on her bed and me on the blow-up bed on the floor. I had to get up during the night and go to the toilet, although I wasn't sure which door was the toilet so i chose a random door...Yes! Got the right one, I went to the toilet and as i was coming out i bumped into a hard chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"That's okay, Querida" He said with a smile. "I'm sorry I made you upset today" He said.

"You didn't make me upset, it just, brought back alot of memories" I answered. I was about to tell him about the flashbacks and how they were rreal, when I looked up he leaned down and slowly captured my lips with his, I won't lie, it was the best kiss i've ever had, my arms went up around his neck and his arms went around my waist and soon it turned into a full french, we pulled back to come up for air and leaned our heads against eachother. While we were kissing i had a flashback of all the times me and Jesse spent together.

**Jesse's POV**

**While i was kissing Mi Querida I got the weird flashbacks, but I rembered everything about being a ghost. While we were leaning on eachother i whispered**

**"I remember" She smiled and kissed me again, I could never be tired of one of her kisses because one of her kisses is like a a firework going off inside me. Soon it ended and I whispered to her **

**"You better get to sleep now" She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips **

**"Night Jesse" She whispered softly. I went to the toilet and went back to bed with a goofy smile on my face.**

Suze's POV

He remebered, I'm so happy, I could burst i went back into Marta's room and tiptoed into my bed, trying not to wake her up and wen to sleep with a goofy smile on my face.

**Sooo there you have it JESSE REMEMBERED!! lol anyway's remember to Review and sorry about the changing of the POV's they might suck because since i'm not a boy, i don't really know how to reflect his feelings. Hope you enjoyed it and review, REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**luv you all!!**

**xx-Sara-xx **

**xxxxxxxx**


	9. Was It Him?

**Right, this may get a little confusing, but bear with me! And Im sooooo soooo sorry for not updating in AGES!! its just a friend of myn got back from her country and ive spent loads of time with her as she has to go back soon. Ive been on here but not lonmg enough to write this story.. so here it is!!!!!!! **

When I got up the next morning Marta was still fast asleep. I looked at the time and it was nearing 12 in the afternoon. I figured I better get up and go, seen as I need to find more about this ghost. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and got out of my bed. I wrote a note to Marta that said: '_Hey, I had to go home coz of all the homework and I need to research some stuff. I couldn't wake you up so I left this note for when you finally get up!_

_See ya later! Suze x'_

I got changed and made myself look presentable for going downstairs, as I walked down I figured I had better go down quietly in case everyone was still sleeping but when I got to the bottom of the stairs it was obvious that Marta was the only lazy one in the family as Jesse, Hannah and Isabella were all downstairs and Maria and Annabelle didn't stay here last night. I walked into the living room to say my goodbyes when Jesse said

"Hey Susannah"

"Hey Jesse, can you tell Marta I had to go coz I have things to research for school?" I asked him. I guess Jesses mum overheard me as she bounced into the room

"You're leaving? Already? Without any breakfast?" She asked. I nodded

"Yeah, I have to finish all my homework" I lied

"Oh, nonsense, have some breakfast and then go" She insisted. I thought I had better as I wanted to be polite.

"Okay" I said to her, she smiled brightly and walked out into the kitchen. Hannah and Isabella followed their mother into the kitchen so it was just me and Jesse in the living room. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, that kind of surprised me.

"What was that for?" I asked, surprised.

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend on the cheek?" OMG! He just called me his GIRLFRIEND! Well I guess that kiss last night wasn't just a kiss for friends, but I haven't EVER heard him say I was his girlfriend before. I just smiled at him and he smiled back.

"so, did you sleep well?" He asked

"Like a baby" I answered with a smirk.

"Have you found any information on that guy?" He asked

"No , not yet, I need to do that when I get home actually"

"Is Marta still asleep?"

"Yeah, I tried waking her up, but she's like a rock!" I laughed

"Jesse! Susannah!" Jesses mum called from the kitchen. Me and Jesse walked into the kitchen where we were greeted by a heavenly smell. There sitting on the table was everything you could have for breakfast Eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon you name it, it was there, well only of the breakfast variety. I had a waffle, said my goodbyes and thankyou's and with one last kiss on the cheek from Jesse as I was walking out if the door, I taking my bags by the door as I left.

I got home in about 2 seconds as it was jus a cross over the front garden. I walked through the front door chucked and my keys on the hook.

"I'm home!" I called to Andy and mum or whoever was home, but as usual I didn't have an answer I jus ran upstairs chucked my bag on the floor and turned my computer on an logged on to find some more info about ghost boy. I was searching the accident and as I typed into Google '_John Turner' it_ came up with something about Seattle. I clicked on it and it showed the picture of the ghost that has been visiting me. Obviously he has gotten a little confused and still thinks this place is Seattle. The accident was near the shop that he called '_Abstract' _I wondered why I hadn't heard of anything that has happened down here. I looked to see if they had any leads, but of course, to make my life harder, it has none, zilch, nada! So I was deciding with myself whether or not to go out for a walk and clear my head or stay here and not get any leads on this mystery and sleep, I decided on the first option, I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see a note laying on the table _'Susie, Me, Andy and the boys have gone grocery shopping so when you get back, we may not be here, if you go out leave a note, bye sweetie, love mum' _I wish she stopped putting sweetie at the end of everything, any who, I wrote a note saying that I was going to take a walk down the beach and that I'll be back before dinner. I walked down to the beach, don't ask me why I didn't take the car because I haven't a clue! I walking along the shore when I finally got there I saw a familiar figure over by the rocks, I silently walked over and sat next to the figure.

**_Pauls POV_**

**_I sat on the rock next to the shore, I was thinking about what happened back in Seattle and why I had come here, well, it wasn't because of Suze if that's what your thinking, oh no! It's actually something totally different, I heard someone come up near me, but I thought I would just ignore them and stay in my dream world, were everything was alright again and back to normal when someone said something that made me jump._**

"Hey Paul" I whispered, he jumped, literally

"H...Hey S…Suze" He stuttered, Whoa, What's wrong with Paul, he never stutters!

"Are you alright? You seem a bit more…Jumpy than usual" I asked him worriedly

"No….Everything's fine, perfectly fine!" He shakily, he was acting really strange, absolutely NOTHING like the Paul I know.

"Really?" I asked "You know you can tell me anything" I added.

"Suze! I swear I never did it!" He shouted "I didn't mean to! I really didn't" He whispered, trailing off. I went over to him cautiously and put my arms around him and shushed him. After about 10 minutes Paul had started t calm down a bit, I've never seen him this emotional before and well…scared.

"Paul, what didn't you do?" I asked him soothingly

"I didn't mean to run him over!" He yelled.

"Okay, calm down, how did it happen?" I asked him calmly.

"Well, it was about 2 years ago, when I was still living in Seattle, just after I met you actually, I was seeing this girl that I was going out with, Maddie. I went to her house and as I stepped in I saw her kissing this other guy, so I got into my car and…and I lost control" He trailed off " And I hit him."

"Who, Who did you hit?" I asked him seriously, could this be John?

"It was a boy around our age, I'm not sure, but I know that it was all over the news and his life support machine had got taken off a couple of days ago, and now I feel really bad.." He said, upset. I froze, he meant the ghost that had been bugging me about the driver that had ran him over when he got back from Kelly'...but hey..wait.. wasnt Kelly living living here when this all happend?

"Wait..Paul, Kelly...Was Kelly in Seattle the time this happened" I asked him

"I'm not sure really, but i think she was, I think that guy that i hit was coming back from her house, well that's what I heard anyway" He said. He seemed much calmer than what he had been before. Unlike me

"Umm..Paul, you know the person you ran over?" I asked him

"Yeah, what about him?"He asked then it seemed like something had clicked in his head "Don't tell me he's come back?"

"Okay, I wont2 I said and looked away, I looked back at Paul and saw the panic in his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not sure he knows it's you yet"

"But what can i do? I can't run away forever, I mean, if he's out there looking for me, who knows what he'd do"

"I'm sure he wont, he probably just wants to know the person who killed him" I said, well I said the last bit sarcasticly, bt you get the point.

"Right and what is he going to do once he finds out who the killer is?" He said even more sarcastically. GOD! Why did I even help this jerk for? I just started to walk away when i felt an iron grip on my wrist, i know who it was.

"What? Slater?" I spat visciously

"Suze I'm sorry, it's just that...well I'm scared" He whispered he was leaning slowly into me untill suddeny i kneed him in the groin.

"Don't EVER do that to me again! Do you understand?" I asked "And if you think I'm going to help you with this ghost then you are 100 WRONG!" And with that, I turned away on my heel and stormed off to my house, stopping on the way to get a Diet Pepsi. When I got to my house I forgot my key so I knocked on th door and surprisingly someone was in.

"Mum said you forgot your keys" David said once he had opened the door, I just stared at him, MUM who's MUM? o! my mum, since when have they been calling my mum, mum?

"Oh, yeah sorry" I said once I had finally came out of my daze I went upstairs and layed flat on my bed for a couple of minutes before actually thinking of doing something. I picked up my fluffy princess phone (why can i not just change it?) and called up CeeCee to see if she wanted to come to the mall, I know, I know I hate malls, but theres absolutly NOTHING to do in this stinking house! CeeCee of course said yes and that she would be here in about 10 minutes, WITHOUT Adam, which was a surprise anway in them 10 minutes i decided to pick out something to wear I decided to war a red tanktop and a jean skirt accompanied by my stylish flipflops. I heard the door knock and ran downstairs.

"I go it!" I screamed and opened the door were CeeCee was standing.

"Don't forget the keys!" Yelled David from the fromt room. I jingled my keys to show him i had then and rolled my eyes as I stepped out of my house.

"My car!" I said to CeeCee, She huffed and walked over to my car. What? Why are you looing at my like that? I may look old, but I'm still a kid at heart! Anyway, we soon got to the mall and i parked up my car. It was nearing 4 o'clock and the shops close at half 5 so we only had one and a half hours to go bargin shop as CeeCee puts it. We shopped for ages I got this cute little top from River Island and tried to forget about the events that had happened today and forgot all about the ghosts. I got another top from Atlantic Clothing, a cool Rolling Stones top. I also got some betty boop pyjamas from New Look, sorry I have this thingwith pyjamas at the moment, so anyway, after we were all shopped out we stopped at a Cafe and sat down for a Hot Choc. We ordered our Drinks and picked our table when two people came behind us and one shouted

"Hello Susannah, Fancy meeting you here" I smirked, I knew that voice anywere

"Hey, Jesse" I smiled at him, next to him was Marta, she got a chair and joined our table while Jesse got their drinks.

"So... I know somethings up with you and Jesse, he's been grinning all day like an idiot, don't ypu dare tell me nothing is going on missy!" Marta whispered/ Shouted at me, well as loud as you can shout whe your brother is about a foot away.

"You and Jesse?" CeeCee asked "Yeah, I can totally see it! Girl, you know how to pick 'em" She said

"Excuse me? Eww! That's my brother anyway, Simon, tell me!" CeeCee went bright red when she had relized what she had said and stayed quite.

"Okay, well we kinda kissed last night, and he remembers" I said, happy that i could tell someone

"Wait, Everything?" She asked, I nodded "Well congrats my future sister in law!" I spotted Jesse walking over and hushed her with my lips.

"I got you marshmellows Marta is that okay?" He asked. Awww how sweet

"Thanks Jesse" She said. We all drank our hot chocolates and left. Little did I know that when I got home there would be a surprise waiting for me...

**I know I left it on a cliffhanger! I'm mean, I will hopefully Update really really soon! like on Tuesday.. Hopefully.. but that all depends on you guys soo.. should i carry on or should i quite now? Neways either way REVIEW!!**

**Luv ya all!!!!!!!**

**xx-Sara-xx :D**

**xxxxxxxx**


	10. Threats and alone time with Jesse

**I DON'T OWN THE MEDIATOR SERIES:( **

**And This may seem a little out of character for Jesse, but he is modernised so don't blame me he he! Anyways hope you enjoy and I'm soooo sorry I didn't update on Tues and I know I'm 2 days late butt… I had my jabs today and they KILLED! Neways I thought I would update seen as I haven't in ages sooo… Here it goes!!**

When we got home from the mall (me, Marta, CeeCee and Jesse) Marta said she needed to do homework so she went home and Cee went home, so me and Jesse decided to go into my house. When I got inside, it was unusually silent.

"Hello? Mum? Andy?" I called out. But no one answered.

"Well, it seems like we've got the house to ourselves then" Jesse said wrapping his arms around me, I grinned as he lowered his head down to mine and placed a small kiss on my lips soon deepened.

"Let me just take these bags upstairs, I'll be right back" I said as I pulled away, breathlessly. I picked up the bags that I had dropped, but not realised, must have been in the heat of the moment, and ran upstairs. My bedroom door was open which a surprise as I could have sworn I had closed it this morning, I shrugged it off and just walked in, put my bags on my bed and turned to leave, but the door shut and guess who stepped out…wow you guys are good!

"Slater! What are you doing in my house?" I shouted at him, confused. He smirked and came towards me, grabbing my wrists into an iron grip, much like he did earlier, and pushed me, quite hard might I add, to the wall, I let out a little yelp as my body collided with the wall and started to struggle free when he got hold of my other wrist and held them together with his knees locking me in.

"Listen Susie, don't you EVER tell anyone about what I told you on the beach! I swear If you do you'll pay BIGTIME!" He spat. I screamed as he went to hit me but instead he put his had over my mouth and held onto my wrists with the other. About 2 minutes later the door swung open and Paul lost grip of my wrist and got chucked to the floor by Jesse while crumpled to the floor, shocked and confused as to how the hell he got in! I closed my eyes and heard a satisfying crunch of a nose cartilage and opened my eyes to see Paul screaming like a girl on the floor with, again, his nose broken.

"Don't EVER go near her again! Is that clear?" Jesse shouted at Paul. When Paul had calmed down, he stood up and said

"Crystal" Smirking and went over to my window and jumped out, that's weird, I thought my window was closed…

"Are you okay Susannah?" Jesse asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I answered

"What was that about anyways?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence. I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not. So I just said

"Umm…I'm not sure" I know I lied BAD me! I could tell Jesse knew I was lying though. I would tell him soon though, when the time is right.

**Jesse's POV **

"**Umm…I'm not sure" I knew she was lying, but I figured she would tell me in her own time. I shrugged my shoulders, put my arms around Mi Querida's waist and went downstairs to watch a film, but didn't really end up watching most of it as we were a bit busy. As I captured my lips with hers I soon stoked my tongue across her lips for entrance and when her lips parted I slipped my tongue in and stoked hers. I felt her hand go up my shirt and soon realised that mine had done exactly the same with hers, as my hands went inside her bra, a little moan escaped from her. I deepened the kiss as my hand stroked her left breast, which caused a few more moans, when we heard a key in the front door and heard it open slightly, we jumped apart and went to other sides of the sofa, when Brad walked in.**

"**Yeah, Yeah, you can carry on doing what you were doing in a minute, just wait until I'm upstairs!" He yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He walked back into the living room with a coke in his hands.**

"**Just make sure you don't hurt her" He said pointing at me.**

Suze's POV

Trust Dop… I mean **Brad** to ruin things just when they're getting good! When Brad went back upstairs I curled up next to Jesse and continued to watch the film, Scarface, guess who picked it? Well it wasn't me! Anyway, I must have fallen asleep because when I lifted my head the film was over and Andy and Mum were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Well hello sleepyhead, I was wondering when you were going to wake up" Jesse said when he realised I was awake.

"Well, I'm awake now. How long was I out?" I asked with a smile.

"About 2 hours, you missed the film" He wined. I gave him a fake 'oh-no' expression and laughed.

"Why didn't you go home?" I asked, surprised he was still here.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you" He said, aww, how sweet "And your mum asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner"

"And you said yes?" I asked with pleading eyes

"Of course" He answered "I just need to call my mum okay?" He asked

"Koolio, The phones over here, one sec" I said as I went over to the phone and grabbed it of the hook. "Here you go" I said passing the phone to Jesse. When Jesse phoned his mum I couldn't really understand him as he was talking in Spanish, I only know a little bit of Spanish, so I didn't really know what he was talking about. All I know is that his mum said yes and that he could stay over for a bit. So we spent the time cuddling on the couch watching TV until dinner was ready. We had Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and it was delicious. All through dinner me and Jesse were playing footsy under the table and his hand was on my thigh while my hand was on his. I know it must have looked odd, us eating with one hand but…did I care?...mot really no!

Jesse Left after about 20 minutes as it was getting near 9. Andy had to cook dinner later as I was asleep, and he wasn't very happy about it. I walked him to the door and he gave me a small but sweet kiss before he left and said our goodbyes. I walked back into the kitchen, which my mother was currently in.

"Soo… What's happening with you and Jesse then?" She asked with a smile.

"MUM!" I shouted

"Sorry, I was just asking because you two looked really sweet together" She said She can really be a pain in the arse sometimes I was thinking as I walked over to the fridge to get out a Diet Pepsi, and slammed the fridge door closed with my foot.

"Bye mum" I said as I stomped upstairs to my room. I fell onto my bed and I must have fallen asleep, I'm not sure, all I know is that I was thinking of Jesse. I soon awoke to the sound of my mothers voice shouting at me to get ready and Brad telling me to get my arse into gear, which, might I add, wasn't very nice. It was about half 7ish and I got dressed quickly and made my hair look presentable and ran downstairs. When I got downstairs I was thinking why Brad was yelling at me as I have my own car I said this to Brad and he just said that he forgot and slammed the front door. I wondered where Doc was as he wasn't with sleepy. I went into the kitchen to find him sitting on the side eating his cereal.

"Hey, why haven't you gone with Brad?" I asked him as I ruffled the top of his hair, don't ask why, it just became sort of a habit, and picked up an apple from the fruit basket.

"What has he left?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"I think so" I said Her looked as though he was about to cry until I said "You can catch a ride with me if you like, I just need to finish my apple first and then we'll go yeah?" He nodded and continued eating his cereal. I ate my apple and picked up my keys to go and told David that we were going he ran to get his bag as I picked mine up from the banister and walked out to the car. We soon got to school and I'm happy to say that we weren't late! Even David complimented me on my driving skills, well he said that I drove better than Brad, which was kind of a compliment but still. I spotted Adam and CeeCee over in the corner, said bye to David and went to join them soon everyone piled and I couldn't see Jesse, Marta, Isabella, Annabelle or Hannah in sight. Me Cee and Adam went into our form classes and about 3 minutes later they arrived, also the teacher was about 10 minutes late so they didn't really get into any trouble.

"Why were you late?" I whispered to Marta who was sitting next to me.

"Oh, someone got up late" She said shooting a look at Jesse, who said

"Hey it wasn't my fault, you should have woken me up" Obviously I knew this was going to get into an argument so I just said that I'll talk to them about it at lunch. Before I knew it, it was the lesson before lunch, Spanish, which I was terrible at but hey, cant blame a girl for trying. After Spanish I over to the lunch tables and sat next to Marta, Cee and Adam. I spotted Paul giving me what he would call evils but I just looked the other way, pretending not to notice him. Jesse walked over and kissed me softly on the cheek as he sat down, us two were officially a couple now but obviously Cee didn't know or thought it was a rumour that she heard because she shot me a how did you get him look. I just smiled and she laughed. "Will Susannah Simon and Jesse De Silva please come to the principles office" Father Doms voice said over the intercom. Me and Jesse got up as everyone looked at us with confused faces. We carried on to the Principals office and sat down in the waiting room.

The secutary said we could go in, so we did. When i walked into the office everything was in the same place as I came here almost daily. Father Dom was sitting in his chair twidling his thumbs.

"You called us Padre" Jesse said

"Yes you two, there has been a ghost going round and mabye after one of our students, I need you two to help move him on" Jesse threw me a shocked look. Oh yeah, i forgot to mention that I told Father Dom about Jesse, well I did and i obviously forgot to tell Jesse aswell.

"Oh! Umm Jesse Father Doms one too" I said with a smile

"Yes, I figured that Susannah" Jesse said sarcastically. I thought about wht Father D said and I wondered if it was the same ghost that I have been dealing with.

"Father D, Is this ghost by any chance called John Turner?" I asked hopefully

"Why yes, you know him?" He asked

"Well, not exactly, he came to me about a week or so ago and I have found out some info" I said and went on to tell him how John had died, mius the person who had done it, I may look like nothing can scare me, but when it comes to Paul I know he can do anything, he even told me he can travel through different dimentions, I mean, how freaky is that?

"Well done Susannah, I see your skills are useful" He said as I scowled at him "Anyway, moving on, do yo have any idea who would have done it?" He asked. Now was the time to tell him, but what would Paul do to me if I did tell him?

"Um.. I do have one theory" I said, well I guess I'm going to find out soon!

**So there ya have it, I should Update again this weekend if I'm not doing anything, but I can't promise anything. Please keep reviewing Because I love them:D**

**Lots Of Love**

**xx-Sara-xx**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	11. Strange Things

**Im soooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month and a bit, but ive been really caught up and my brothers been on the com 24/7 and ive only been able to gt on for a bit sooo... i hope this is okay, Thankyou to everyone that is reading this and hasnt given up!! so here ya gooo and Paul may be acting really strange but it has a reason I promise!!!**

You may notice that Paul is stanger than usual, but it does have a reason I promise!! soo here ya goo with the story!!/b

After I told Father D and Jesse we sat in his office in silence, no one spoke and no one breathed a word. We were trying to think up of a reason why Paul would do this, he may have a screw loose somewhere but I don't think he's this well…weird. After a while we figured it was best to rest on it seen as we weren't that far off from last lesson. We went back to the lunch table since there were still a few minutes of lunch left. CeeCee gave me a 'What was that about?' look, I mouthed to her that I'd tell her later, but obviously I wouldn't because she would have forgotten later. The day went by quite quickly after lunch and it was soon time to go home. David was staying behind after school, so I guess travelling home was just me, myself and I.

"Susannah!" I heard someone shout behind me, a voice I could recognise a mile away. I turned round with a smile.

"Yes?" I asked him

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night" Aww, he looked really nervous, he looked so cute "That is of course you haven't got anything planned" He added nervously.

"Of course I will Jesse" I said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled his smile, that I like to think is only for me, that made me smile aswell. There was a silence, not an awkward silence, but a nice silence.

"Okay, cool, so ill see you later then yeah?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, see you later" I said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"See you Querida." He said and started to walk away. I hoped into my car and turned on the radio which was playing High School Never Ends, I turned it up as I drove down the road to my house. As I pulled up to my drive there was a familiar silver BMW on the side of the kerb. I walked up to the front door with a confused expression and stepped in to see that in the hallway was my mother and Paul talking about what? I don't know. I walked and they automatically stopped talking when they saw me.

"Oh, Susie! Paul popped round and you weren't in, so i let him sit down for a bit until you were home. I hope that's okay" She said worriedly. NO! No its not okay! I wanted to shout out, but seeing the expression on my mums face, i couldn't say anything, she looked sorry for it when she saw my face.

"Oh don't worry mum, Paul was just leaving anyway" I said instead, sending a death glare to Paul.

"Suze, I need to speak to you, please give me a minute to say something to you" He said with pleading eyes, mum took this as a message to go back into the kitchen mumbling 'Ill leave you two alone'

"What do you want Paul?" I asked, trying to hide my fear, coz face it, he did try and attack me that time! So I have a right to be scared!

"Look Suze, I'm so sorry about what I said, Its like I have two sides, like mood swings" He said, I had to hide my laughter, I mean Paul could have period side effects, that funny, anyway...

"Bullshit Paul!" I said, I know, a little harsh, but it's true "What you said, you meant it! You know you did!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Seriously Suze, I didn't mean it, something's happening to me, something really weird, ever since that thing that happened a couple of years ago, I cant figure it out, I need you to help me Suze, even Jesse can help. Because pace it, I'm seriously mucked up" He slowly said falling on the couch. I looked at him and he seemed so helpless, so unlike the Paul I know.

"Paul, I don't even know how to help you, just go home and get some rest. I think that's the best thing to do at the moment" I said feeling a little sorry for him. He didn't say anything just sat there and stood up quickly basically ran past me and said "Fine Fuck you Bitch" and slammed the door. I was gob smacked, I didn't know what to do, this is as a surprise t me as it is to him, I don't know what he's moaning at. My mum walked in with a puzzled expression.

"Is everything in here alright, I thought I heard swearing" She looked around the room and realisation hit her that Paul wasn't here anymore. I went upstairs and started on my geometry homework. I started to think about hoe strangely Paul had been acting, first he was trying to get me to like him, then he opens up to me and tells me about how he killed a guy, then he threatens, then says he's sorry, then swears at me when I don't even know what's happening with him. He was really acting strange, I doubt anyone acts like this, as I was pondering over this thought the phone rang and took me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" I answered, not really paying attention.

"Hey, Susannah" Ohh, It was Jesse "Have you thought about what me you and Padre were talking about earlier?" He asked

"Well Paul came over a while ago and was acting really strange"

"What happened, did he hurt you? Because if he did I'd-"

"Calm down Jesse, he was trying to tell me sorry and that he needed my help, that strange things are happening" I decided it was best to leave the whole swearing thing out, or Jesse would probably take it to heart.

"And what did you say to him?"

"I said that the best thing to do at the moment was to go home and have a rest" I told him uncertainty, I heard him sigh "What did I do?" I asked as I could sense he was annoyed.

"Susannah, what if he needed our help? What if, indeed, there are strange things happening to him?" He questioned me, I never thought of that, I voiced this to Jesse.

"You never do Querida." He replied with a laugh, I huffed which made him laugh a bit harder.

"If you don't Shut up De Silva, I'll put this phone down on you!" I said, I listened and heard nothing on the other line, well that made his laughter dry up didn't it?

"Okay, I'm sorry Querida, but we do need to keep an eye on him"

"Well, I have an idea so I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay"

"Love you, Cowboy" I said with a laugh

"Love you too Susie-Q" He said back "And Susannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything drastic, or that will get you hurt" He said sounding worried

"Don't worry Jesse I never do" I laughed

"I highly doubt that Susannah and I'm serious."

"Okay, I wont, night Cavader breath"

"Susannah" He warned

"Okay, okay, night Jesse"

"Night Querida" I put the phones down and dialled Paul's number.

"Hello?" Paul answered

"Hey. It's Suze"

"Oh, what do you want?" He said sounding a little peed off.

"What you said about strange things happening, what did you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I sometimes black out, and feel really paranoid all the time, always being in weird places" Okay, this sounded a bit dodgy.

"And what did you mean about me helping you?" I asked

"Well, I can't say anything here, but meet me down the mission in 15 minutes" He said quickly

"But why-" Before I could finish my sentence, he hung up.

I looked in my wardrobe and took out my black suit, complete with my black leather jacket, Okay so I'm going, I know I know it's stupid, but Jesse said to try and help him so I'm trying. I got my bag and put in pepper-spray and a pencil – Hey you never know when you need to use it! And lots of other bits and bobs that I armed myself with. I opened the window and slowly jumped down from the roof top. I landed with a thud on the ground and got up to look for the bike I used last time I went out. I couldn't use the car as it would wake everyone up because it makes too much noise. I arrived at the Mission by the grave yards and waited for about 5 minutes, as I was standing there I ran my hands up and down my goosebumpy arms to make myself warmer. I was just about to turn around and leave when I heard a rustling noise behind the bush. I turned round quickly.

"Paul!" I called out, but no one answered, I was about to turn around, because face it, I was a little freaked out when I heard a huge thud and a flood of darkness surrounded me.

**So there ya go, Review, tell me wha t I need to improve on and tell me if ya like it**

**I should update soon **

**Hope you all have a fantabulous Easter hols next week!!**

**Love you all!!**

**xx-Sara-xx :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Evil Man

**Heres the update and Just to let you guys know that this is a day after she got hit, so its a school day and she hasn't come home.**

Suze POV

I awoke to a room I didn't recognise, it was a pitch black room, and I couldn't even make out any of the objects around me. It felt like I was in some kind of cellar. It smelled horrible, like stale water. I started to look around desperate to see where I was. I heard a door creak from far away and I sat up and heard footsteps coming closer. I panicked, It must be Paul, it had to be, no one else knew I was there. Unless one of his little 'helpers' did this. I swear I'm going to KILL him when he shows up. Then the key lock clicked and in stepped a dark figure, he flicked on the light switch and indeed it was Paul. That Fking Bad! He had his trademark grin.

"Hello Susie" He said with the same grin he had been wearing a second ago.

"DON'T call me that and where the HELL am I?" I spat viciously at him. He stepped backwards a bit and looked pretty shocked.

"Now, now, Susie, don't get angry at Paul, He's just trying to help you" He said. Wait, id he just say—

"Yes I did just say Susannah" He said slyly, How the Fu—

"Now, now Susannah, don't use that colourful language" He said with a small laugh, obviously amused that I'm getting so frustrated.

"I didn't say anything, how can you hear me and WHERE IS PAUL" I screamed at him. Whoever this guy was, he was really freaking me out!

"Well, Susannah, you're going to have to find that out, since you're so good at this detective work" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Yeah, you're good at the detective work aren't you, but you got it wrong, it wasn't Paul that killed John, it was indeed me" He said stepping closer, and closer, until he was just a few inches away from my face.

A/N I've just read the final series of Missing that I got yesterday and it was sooo good, I've been waiting for ages for it to come out in the UK and now that I've read it and it was soo worth the wait, anyways, I know you all want an update and I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages its just that its been the holidays and I've been so busy with party's and sleepovers and stuff so hope you guys had a good holz and here's the update!!

I noticed that his eyes were a dark look of blue with a tint of red, so unlike Paul's bright blue ones. Before he could get any closer I leaned forward and spat in his face, I know very unladylike, but that's the only way I could get him out of my face.

He stumbled back whilst screaming "you BITCH!!" he walked ober to the old rusty metal door "Your going to PAY!" he threatened with a dark red glint in his eyes. He slammed the door shut as he left , I'm guessing I'm not in his good books for what I did but hey, what else could I do, he was right in front of me! I must have sat there for hours when I heard a creak made by someone opening the door and in stepped Paul/ Red eye – my nickname for him- as he walked closer to me. I realised this person didn't walk heavy footed, but swiftly across the room and as he got even closer I noticed he didn't have a red glint or dark blue eyes, but bright pale blue ones, it was then I realised it was Paul. I relaxed a bit after all, I had just made 'Red eye' angry

"Hey Suze" He said crouching down to my level

"Hey" I croaked out, I guess my throat had really dried up since that was very hard to say and my voice sounded cracked "Paul" I said, unsurely.

"Look, I don't know when he'll be back, or what he did to you, but im guessing hes not best pleased with us, but what is happening Suze, what do I do?" Paul asked scared.

_**Paul POV**_

_**I saw Suze as I walked into the dirty cellar which she was currently in, she looked so helpless and lonely sitting on the damp dirty Cellar floor. I walked over to her and crouched down to her level.**_

"_**Hey Suze" I said with sorrow for her**_

"**_Hey…Paul" She croaked out, from disuse of her voice it sounded like it had dried out._**

"_**Look, I don't know when he'll be back, or what he did to you, but I'm guessing he's not best pleased with us, but what's happening to me Suze?" As I said this a look of uncertainty crossed her face.**_

"_**Paul, I have no idea what is happening, I don't know how to get rid of him or how to get you back to your old self again, but Paul when do I get to go home?" She asked, as if she was about to cry, which is so not like the Suze I know. So out of natural Instinct I put my arms around her shoulders and comforted her**_

"_**Shh Suze, I don't know, but ill try and get you out soon, I promise" I said to her with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I turned around and headed towards the rusty door and walked out with one last look at Suze sitting on the Cellar floor that HE put her on. I walked upstairs to my kitchen and made myself a cold drink, while thinking of a way to get Suze out. **_

"**_Paul, don't go freeing her" Said a voice in my head. I knew this was not my own and someone else's, probably the guy who's behind all this. I just ignored him and went up to my room to see what kind of mess this is and whether I could get out of it._**

**Jesse's POV**

**I just got home from school and talked to Susannah on the phone, she said something about Paul and how he's been acting strangely. I know she has a plan, I just know it and I'm pretty sure that its something to do with Paul and I know it's going to end up getting Susannah hurt, I don't know why but I can just feel it, call it a sixth sense if you will. **

**I woke up the next morning with a slight sickening feeling, I ignored it and carried on my day as usual. I had breakfast and went off into the car, I noticed Susannah's car still in the driveway but assumed that she had caught a ride with Brad or Dopey as Susannah calls him. I drove the usual people in the car with me Marta and the rest of my sisters and surprisingly we were on time. While I was in rergestration I noticed that Susannah was not in. I was getting quite worrid, but I told myself that maybe she woke up late and therefore not at school yet, I was going to check at lunch with Brad, if she still hasn't showed up. Of course as I had thought, she wasn't at school by Lunch so I went to go and speak with Marta fist. **

"**Hey" We both said in unison**

"**Have you seen Susannah?" I asked her.**

"**Um, you mean Suze?" I nodded "No I was about to ask you the same question actually" She said just as surprised as I was**

"**Well, okay, ill go and ask Brad" I said to her. She nodded and I went on my way over to Brad who was surrounded by all the wrestling team.**

"**Hey, Brad?"**

"**Oh, Jesse, What's up?" He asked**

"**I was just wondering, can I talk to you?" I asked motioning over to the other direction.**

"**Oh, yeah, sure." He said to me " I'll be right back" He said to the people who he was sitting with. We walked over to the pillar on the side of the school.**

" **Um… Have you seen Susannah?" I asked hopefully**

"**Nah, I thought she took a ride with you guys" He paused "I don't know if she's ill or anything, she could be, call for her when you get home, coz I've gotta go practise" he said genuinely kind of concerned, I think. Anyway, I agreed and after school I'll go and call for her. So after school I dropped my sisters off home and crossed the pathway to Susannah's house. I knocked on the door with anticipation. Soon Jake answered the door.**

"**Hey, what do you want?" He asked groggily, not in a nasty way but I'm guessing he was sleeping, and I just woke him up… Oops**

"**Hey I was just wondering, is Susannah there?" I asked. He looked a bit shocked at my question and said that he'd go and check, but as I suspected she wasn't in, which led me to worrying a bit more.**

"**Okay, but did you know she wasn't at school? I was just checking that she wasn't ill or anything" I said to him**

"**Aww Man" He said "I better call mum" He said "See ya later Dude" He added and slammed the door in a hurry to get to the phone. Now I was really worried. I know what ill do, I'll just sit down and wait patiently, for what I don't know, but if I would just remember where Paul lived I thought as I was walking across the path to my house. **

_**Marta's POV**_

_**Okay Jesse just walked in so I'm going to go and ask him what happened woth Suze, you see, she wasn't at school and now were quite worried, well me because I'm one of her best friends, even though we've only known eachother for a little while, and Jesse well, of course we all know why! **_

"_**Hey Jess" He hates it when I call him that "What's happened to Suze?" I asked in a concerned voice as I didn't want to press too hard seen as Suze might be missing.**_

"_**Umm…Oh… He hasn't seen her, so she wasn't at home, I don't know where she could be though" He answered bewildered.**_

"_**Well, you talked to her on the phone last night didn't you?" I asked and as soon as I said them I wished I hadn't because now he'd know that I have been ear-wigging into his conversations, I know Suze would tell me anyway, but I like doing it! But I knew I'd be in the clear as the next thing he said he didn't mention any ear-wigging that I have done**_

"_**Umm, yeah, why?"**_

"**_Well, what did you talk about? Like, I dunno, but something that might have suggested she would go out looking for someone?" I asked trying hard to not get caught._**

"_**Oooh, no!" he shouted**_

"_**What?" I asked him as though I didn't know. Although I knew that he was going to go and find Paul, you see, I can read my brother like a book.**_

"_**I'm going to kill him if he's done anything to hurt her!" He shouted louder than the last time**_

"_**Who? Paul?" I asked**_

"_**Yes, and you" He said quieter "Your coming with me" He pointed to me .I've never seen my brother like this before, especially over a GIRL! But hey, why do I have to go?**_

**So here ya go and hope you like it..**

**please if you read this please Review!! **

**thankies **

**xx-Sara-xx**


	13. Where's Suze?

**Okay here's an update guys hope you like it!!**

I awoke to a room I didn't recognise, it was a pitch black room, and I couldn't even make out any of the objects around me. It felt like I was in some kind of cellar. It smelled horrible, like stale water. I started to look around desperate to see where I was. I heard a door creak from far away and I sat up and heard footsteps coming closer. I panicked, It must be Paul, it had to be, no one else knew I was there. Unless one of his little 'helpers' did this. I swear I'm going to KILL him when he shows up. Then the key lock clicked and in stepped a dark figure, he flicked on the light switch and indeed it was Paul. That Fking Bad! He had his trademark grin.

"Hello Susie" He said with the same grin he had been wearing a second ago.

"DON'T call me that and where the HELL am I?" I spat viciously at him. He stepped backwards a bit and looked pretty shocked.

"Now, now, Susie, don't get angry at Paul, He's just trying to help you" He said. Wait, id he just say—

"Yes I did just say Susannah" He said slyly, How the Fu—

"Now, now Susannah, don't use that colourful language" He said with a small laugh, obviously amused that I'm getting so frustrated.

"I didn't say anything, how can you hear me and WHERE IS PAUL" I screamed at him. Whoever this guy was, he was really freaking me out!

"Well, Susannah, you're going to have to find that out, since you're so good at this detective work" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Yeah, you're good at the detective work aren't you, but you got it wrong, it wasn't Paul that killed John, it was indeed me" He said stepping closer, and closer, until he was just a few inches away from my face.

I noticed that his eyes were a dark look of blue with a tint of red, so unlike Paul's bright blue ones. Before he could get any closer I leaned forward and spat in his face, I know very unladylike, but that's the only way I could get him out of my face.

He stumbled back whilst screaming "you BITCH!!" he walked over to the old rusty metal door "Your going to PAY!" he threatened with a dark red glint in his eyes. He slammed the door shut as he left , I'm guessing I'm not in his good books for what I did but hey, what else could I do, he was right in front of me! I must have sat there for hours when I heard a creak made by someone opening the door and in stepped Paul/ Red eye – my nickname for him- as he walked closer to me. I realised this person didn't walk heavy footed, but swiftly across the room and as he got even closer I noticed he didn't have a red glint or dark blue eyes, but bright pale blue ones, it was then I realised it was Paul. I relaxed a bit after all, I had just made 'Red eye' angry

"Hey Suze" He said crouching down to my level

"Hey" I croaked out, I guess my throat had really dried up since that was very hard to say and my voice sounded cracked "Paul" I said, unsurely.

"Look, I don't know when he'll be back, or what he did to you, but im guessing hes not best pleased with us, but what is happening Suze, what do I do?" Paul asked scared.

_**Paul POV**_

_**I saw Suze as I walked into the dirty cellar which she was currently in, she looked so helpless and lonely sitting on the damp dirty Cellar floor. I walked over to her and crouched down to her level.**_

"_**Hey Suze" I said with sorrow for her**_

"_**Hey…Paul" She croaked out, from disuse of her voice it sounded like it had dried out.**_

"_**Look, I don't know when he'll be back, or what he did to you, but I'm guessing he's not best pleased with us, but what's happening to me Suze?" As I said this a look of uncertainty crossed her face.**_

"_**Paul, I have no idea what is happening, I don't know how to get rid of him or how to get you back to your old self again, but Paul when do I get to go home?" She asked, as if she was about to cry, which is so not like the Suze I know. So out of natural Instinct I put my arms around her shoulders and comforted her**_

"_**Shh Suze, I don't know, but ill try and get you out soon, I promise" I said to her with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I turned around and headed towards the rusty door and walked out with one last look at Suze sitting on the Cellar floor that HE put her on. I walked upstairs to my kitchen and made myself a cold drink, while thinking of a way to get Suze out. **_

"_**Paul, don't go freeing her" Said a voice in my head. I knew this was not my own and someone else's, probably the guy who's behind all this. I just ignored him and went up to my room to see what kind of mess this is and whether I could get out of it.**_

**Jesse's POV**

**I just got home from school and talked to Susannah on the phone, she said something about Paul and how he's been acting strangely. I know she has a plan, I just know it and I'm pretty sure that its something to do with Paul and I know it's going to end up getting Susannah hurt, I don't know why but I can just feel it, call it a sixth sense if you will. **

**I woke up the next morning with a slight sickening feeling, I ignored it and carried on my day as usual. I had breakfast and went off into the car, I noticed Susannah's car still in the driveway but assumed that she had caught a ride with Brad or Dopey as Susannah calls him. I drove the usual people in the car with me Marta and the rest of my sisters and surprisingly we were on time. While I was in rergestration I noticed that Susannah was not in. I was getting quite worrid, but I told myself that maybe she woke up late and therefore not at school yet, I was going to check at lunch with Brad, if she still hasn't showed up. Of course as I had thought, she wasn't at school by Lunch so I went to go and speak with Marta fist. **

"**Hey" We both said in unison**

"**Have you seen Susannah?" I asked her.**

"**Um, you mean Suze?" I nodded "No I was about to ask you the same question actually" She said just as surprised as I was**

"**Well, okay, ill go and ask Brad" I said to her. She nodded and I went on my way over to Brad who was surrounded by all the wrestling team.**

"**Hey, Brad?"**

"**Oh, Jesse, What's up?" He asked**

"**I was just wondering, can I talk to you?" I asked motioning over to the other direction.**

"**Oh, yeah, sure." He said to me " I'll be right back" He said to the people who he was sitting with. We walked over to the pillar on the side of the school.**

" **Um… Have you seen Susannah?" I asked hopefully**

"**Nah, I thought she took a ride with you guys" He paused "I don't know if she's ill or anything, she could be, call for her when you get home, coz I've gotta go practise" he said genuinely kind of concerned, I think. Anyway, I agreed and after school I'll go and call for her. So after school I dropped my sisters off home and crossed the pathway to Susannah's house. I knocked on the door with anticipation. Soon Jake answered the door.**

"**Hey, what do you want?" He asked groggily, not in a nasty way but I'm guessing he was sleeping, and I just woke him up… Oops**

"**Hey I was just wondering, is Susannah there?" I asked. He looked a bit shocked at my question and said that he'd go and check, but as I suspected she wasn't in, which led me to worrying a bit more.**

"**Okay, but did you know she wasn't at school? I was just checking that she wasn't ill or anything" I said to him**

"**Aww Man" He said "I better call mum" He said "See ya later Dude" He added and slammed the door in a hurry to get to the phone. Now I was really worried. I know what ill do, I'll just sit down and wait patiently, for what I don't know, but if I would just remember where Paul lived I thought as I was walking across the path to my house. **

_**Marta's POV**_

_**Okay Jesse just walked in so I'm going to go and ask him what happened woth Suze, you see, she wasn't at school and now were quite worried, well me because I'm one of her best friends, even though we've only known eachother for a little while, and Jesse well, of course we all know why! **_

"_**Hey Jess" He hates it when I call him that "What's happened to Suze?" I asked in a concerned voice as I didn't want to press too hard seen as Suze might be missing.**_

"_**Umm…Oh… He hasn't seen her, so she wasn't at home, I don't know where she could be though" He answered bewildered.**_

"_**Well, you talked to her on the phone last night didn't you?" I asked and as soon as I said them I wished I hadn't because now he'd know that I have been ear-wigging into his conversations, I know Suze would tell me anyway, but I like doing it! But I knew I'd be in the clear as the next thing he said he didn't mention any ear-wigging that I have done**_

"_**Umm, yeah, why?"**_

"_**Well, what did you talk about? Like, I dunno, but something that might have suggested she would go out looking for someone?" I asked trying hard to not get caught.**_

"_**Oooh, no!" he shouted**_

"_**What?" I asked him as though I didn't know. Although I knew that he was going to go and find Paul, you see, I can read my brother like a book.**_

"_**I'm going to kill him if he's done anything to hurt her!" He shouted louder than the last time**_

"_**Who? Paul?" I asked**_

"_**Yes, and you" He said quieter "Your coming with me" He pointed to me .I've never seen my brother like this before, especially over a GIRL! But hey, why do I have to go?**_

_Paul POV_

_I was in my room a couple of minutes later when I heard a loud thunder on my door. I looked out the window of my bedroom and saw that no one was there so I ignored it until I heard another load bang. I got up and trudged down the stairs to the door and opened it slightly to see who was at the door, and in a flash the door swung open and I was on the floor holding my nose because someone had just smacked me in the face, very hard may I just add._

"_What the FK is wrong with you?" I shouted at the intruder, as I looked up I realised it was Jesse and his sister Marta, who might I say is looking mighty fine._

"_Where's Susannah?" He asked calmly. I didn't answer which forced Jesse to yell it again 10 times loader to which I covered my ears, one hand covering my nose and one hand covering my ear which didn't do any good. _

"_Look, can I just get a tissue first and then Ill tell you" I said_

"_No your not going anywhere, Marta" He pointed to his sister "Go and get him a tissue" She looked confused so I added_

"_Down the hall and your first left" She nodded and walked off silently._

"_Now, as Marta is gone... Need to say anything to me?" Jesse said holding me down to the floor. This was not like the Jesse I knew that was a ghost, that's for sure. I shook my head before he would shout to me again. But obviously that didn't work as he just shouted at me some more._

_**Marta's POV**_

_**I was walking down the hall when I heard a screaming that sounded like Suze coming from down in the Cellar, don't ask me how I heard it, I just have very good hearing I guess. I walked further down the hall and the screaming became louder. Then suddenly it stopped. **__Come on Suze! Scream again__** I added mentally, thinking she could hear me. **__Marta? __**I heard a voice in my head that wasn't my own **__Suze? You can hear me? __**I asked again mentally to which she replied **__Yeah, I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure, where's your brother? __**She asked **__umm… well.. He's kinda found Paul… But anyway, where are you? __**I asked her, I felt a bit weird telling her about Jesse beating up Paul, but what the hell **__umm.. I think it's the Cellar, I'm not sure but make sure Jesse doesn't do anything he'll regret okay? __**She said back **__I'll try but im looking for you now and why can I hear you? __**I asked**__**confused **__Umm… I don't know, its probably another Mediator gift thing but hurry Marta, It's horrible down here. __**I said I would and as I began to go through the kitchen I saw a small dip in the floor I walked over to it and there were little spiral steps leading down towards the Cellar, at least I hope it does. I walked down and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, because it was locked.**_

**Jesse's POV **

**Where's Marta? She should be here by now, I know she should **_Jesse! _**I heard in my head, a voice not from me, but someone familiar.. **_Yes?__** I asked, **__JESSE! You can hear me! Thank god! Where's Paul _**… Susannah.. **_He's with me _**I answered**_ don't worry he wont hurt you I have him strapped down and.. umm .. he's kind of unconscious _**I said to her **_Jesse, What did you do? _**She asked worried, you see it wasn't my fault I punched him again because I kind of lost it with him and he jus well, dropped obviously I wasn't going to tell this to Susannah in my mind, which I totally don't get by the way, but as I was just about to say something I was cut off by a scream by… **

_**Marta**__** POV**_

_**While I was trying to figure out how to get this bloody door to budge I heard footsteps behind me which belonged to a huge and I mean huge ghost. So I turned on my heel, screaming down the hall to where Jesse and Paul were. Jesse was the first to say something.**_

"_**Marta-" He started to say until he saw something from behind me. "Slater, care to explain?" he faced Slater but I saw that he was umm… kind of unconscious…anyway, somehow Jesse got him up and he was a little bit annoyed but he got up.**_

"_**Bob, did she see?" He asked almost as a whisper**_

"_**No! But I heard!" I screamed at him "Jesse, Suze is locked in the basement!" I screamed, okay, not the best thing to do since Paul literally FLEW at me! I was like w.t.f?? **_

"_**SLATER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Screamed Jesse, well, shouted Jesse. This was soo not Paul, I knew that for a fact, as his hands were reaching my throat. I thought he was choking me, that's how numb I felt at that moment, I didn't even notice Jesse flew at him and pushed him down to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the clear and that he wasn't around, which was a relief! I sighed and fell to the floor. **_

**Jesse POV **

**Okay, this was just a little bit weird, well, okay, not a little bit, but you get my point. This really didn't look like Paul, I mean it whatever 'it' is was inside Paul's body and I must have been thinking too hard because the next thing I knew he was flying to Marta with his big hands heading towards her throat. I jumped in the way and knocked Paul to the floor. **

"**Where's Paul!" I shouted to him whilst pinning him down onto the floor. He looked and answered.**

"**How should I know?" Well when he looked at me, I saw a red glint in his eye.**

**A/N Okay I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry, but I've only had 2 comments on the last chapter and if I don't get more then I wont carry on the story because it'll just be a waste of time, so if your reading this please review, I really don't like doing this. If I do close this story there are updates in MCBC!! Okay, so please, please, please review!! **

**xx-Sara-xx **

**xxxxxxxxxxx **


	14. Mystery Solved

**Hey guys its me again, sorry about the major long wait but when i done the last chapter i didnt think i was going to be carrying on, but ive realised, why should I leave it, so here it is and im soooo sorry that ive left you guys,**

**I promise not to do it again :). So ive finished my GCSE's so i shall be working on this story, i hope you like it!! **

**Starting from this point:**

"**How should I know?" Well when he looked at me, I saw a red glint in his eye. ………………………. From Jesse's POV**

**...**

**I was quite confused, now I was certain that this wasn't Paul, but who could it be? I know Susannah was saying something about Paul apparently running over a teenager, but no-one told me that Paul was being…well…what looked like possessed. I slapped Paul, well lets just call him evil ****Paul and he just fell, what a wuss, I mean, I didn't even hit him that hard, but whatever, anyway, I got up and started towards the door to the kitchen and down a flight of stairs which I'm assuming must be the cellar.**

**I began to pound on the door "Susannah!" I was screaming, but no answer. I was about to turn away when I heard a soft cracked whisper **

"**Jesse" **

Susannah's POV

After Marta left I was getting lonelier and hungrier by the minute, I could feel my throat going dry and I felt like I couldn't speak. A couple of minutes later I heard a masculine voice shout out my name over and over again, It took me a minute to realise that it was Jesse calling out for me, I tried to call out but no such luck, I tried harder, with all my might and out came , in a soft whisper

"Jesse?"

"Susannah!" Jesse screamed in relief "Oh my goodness Querida, I thought you were dead!" I sniffled, he really cared about me. I loved it when he called me Querida, it makes me smile. "Don't worry , I'm going to get you out of there today! If it's the last thing I do!" He shouted through the door. I don't know how he was going to do it, but I know Jesse and he'll try, I hope. I heard Jesse's footsteps die away and I was left alone in the dark once again.

Suze POV

I heard a bang a few hours later, I must have fallen asleep or something, because I was lying on the floor, and believe me, if I was awake I would NOT sleep on that floor! Anyway, I heard a bang and got up of the floor, but as always, it was darkness, I don't know what time it is, I lost track of that the day after I came into this place. It sounded like a THUMP on the door, but I wasn't too sure, I decided to ignore it until the door budged open an inch and after another loud THUMP, the door flew open, bringing in Jesse, Marta and Paul along with it.

**Jesse POV**

**After I left Susannah at the door, I decided to go back and look for Paul, I saw that he was still ****unconscious, so I went into the kitchen and poured some ice cold water on him, well, it worked let me tell you**

"**ARGGHHHH!" I laughed as soon as he got up and he glared at me. **

"**What?" I asked innocently with a smirk on my face.**

"**You know what, De Silva" He sneered at me. I looked at him and said seriously**

"**Look, Slater, what are we going to do about Susannah? I know that guy won't let her come out, so do you have another idea?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled, a smile that meant he knew what to do. We walked down the stairs from the kitchen into the Cellar and stood there.**

"**Okay, Slater, explain" I said confusingly.**

"**Well, we break down the door." He said as if it I was stupid. He must have seen the look on my face. "Well… Do you have a better idea?" He asked. I shook my head "Well then" He looked at Marta, who had a smile plastered on her face.**

"**Lets go!" She shouted, trust Marta to get like this over smashing things open.**

"**Right, One" Paul started as we all stepped back "Two" We went back even further "THREE!" He shouted and we all ran forward into the door and it didn't budge, all that came out was a loud THUMP then silence. A pain shot up my arm.**

"**Got any more bright ideas Slater?" I asked sarcastically. **

"**Look, it'll work trust me, all we have to do is do it again just two more times" Easy for you to say, I thought, you don't have to be the first one who hits the door! I sighed and started to get back into place again. This time we didn't count to 3 we counted to one and ran, well, the door budged, only an inch, but it still, at least it moved, which was a good thing!**

"**Okay, guys, one more time!" Paul shouted at us, and again we followed the same thing we done last time and we all flew into the basement. I was the first to see Susannah, she looked terrible! I'm telling you she was huddled against the wall, in a tiny ball, she looked like she had just gotten up and she just looked terrible! I ran over to her and whipped her up in my arms gently as if she was a fragile piece of glass. She meant the world to me and I can't believe he done this. I picked her up. even though she was awake, I know she couldn't walk, even talk for that matter, all she managed to say to me was a little squeak when I picked her up.**

"**Shhh" I whispered soothingly "Don't speak, it'll hurt your throat." I walked out of the door with no problem at all, the thing with Susannah is that she is as light as a feather. I nodded to Marta and Paul "Come on you guys, we need to figure this thing out" **

"**What me?" Paul asked shockingly**

"**Yes you, we need to keep an eye on you so your 'other half' doesn't do anything else" I said. We walked outside and towards my car, well, my mums car, I can't be asked to get a car for myself yet. We all bundled in Paul in the front and Susannah rested carefully in the back seat with Marta. **

**Suze's Mum POV**

_It has been about a day and a half since I had last seen Suzie about, I wonder what has happened to her, I've been pacing around the living room frantically until Andy had told me to go for a walk, well after that walk I felt a little bit better, but not fully yet. I know what I'll do__, I'll go to sleep and if Suze isn't home by the morning I'll call the police. When I woke up I had a call from Father Dominic the priest in Susie's school, he had told me that Suze hasn't been into school today, I was now getting very worried, although I had work today, I would stay home until I find Susannah. Just as I was thinking this, someone had knocked on the door. I rushed to the door, nearly knocking everything out of the way. I opened the door and there stood a boy I didn't know, and Jesse holding Suze crumpled up in his arms, he's such a sweet boy, I'm pretty sure that him and Suze are going, as they say these days, steady. I don't know, anyway back to reality my mouth shot open._

"_My poor baby, what happened?" I asked Jesse_

**Jesse POV**

**When we got to Susannah's door and saw her mother standing there she looked shocked and looked as if she hadn't been coping well, she had asked what had happened and I told her that we found her inside an abandoned warehouse, locked in a room, Susannah is really rubbing off on me, anyway, she believed it and told me to take her up to her room, if that wasn't a problem, I, of course, said that it was no problem, so I took her upstairs and laid her down on her bed.**

"**I'll be right back okay?" I whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and I ran downstairs.**

"**How is she?" Her mother asked**

"**She's not very good, but a lot of rest and plenty of fluids will do her good" I answered her. I asked her if I could pour her a glass of water for her throat and she said yes and invited Paul and Marta in for a drink they walked in sheepishly and followed me upstairs to Susannah with a tray of drinks that Susannah's mum had made for us.**

**I walked slowly over to Susannah's bed and sat her up straight and poured the water down her throat so it could get moisture into it so she could speak normally again. As soon as she drank the water she ****burst into tears, nestling her face into my chest, while I whispered Spanish nothings into her ear.**

Suze POV

After about half an hour of me crying into Jesse's chest, which I don't normally do by the way, Jesse told Marta and Paul that they should go as they needed me to get some rest, which was true, because I was really tired! After they went I fell asleep for pretty much the rest of the day, if there was any of it left, and woke up at 2pm the following evening. When I got up my mum knocked on the door.

"Come in" I tried to shout, but didn't really come out like a shout as my throat was still sore. She walked in with a tray of food for me and looking like she hadn't slept in days, probably worrying over me, I hate it when she's like this, it makes me feel sad knowing I made her worry so much.

"Are you okay hunny?" She asked as she came over to sit on my bed with the tray of food in her hands, she set the food down on the bed side table.

"Yah, I'm okay" I whispered barely audible. She lifted her hand up to my forehead.

"Oh, Hunny, you have such a hot head, maybe we should take you down to the hospital" On the word hospital I stood straight up, there was no way I was going into hospital I hate that place. My mother noticed this as she carried on "Now I know you hate them, but Suzie, you may have a temperature, or have something serious, sweetie, you really need to go" She said pleadingly.

"Okay, but just to let you know I'm not happy" I said, still barely audible, and sulky. She put the tray down on my lap and left with one last look at me before she walked out of the door. I stared at my scrambled eggs on toast and my stomach began to rumble, I ate the food and washed it down with a cup of tea. I decided it was time for me to get up and go into the shower, so I made my way to the bathroom. As I was getting ready for the shower, I noticed big fat bruises on my arms, probably were HE was trying to get me into the basement. I touched the bruise and winced, it was really sore. I looked up into the mirror and I was a mess, I had a nasty red mark and cut across my forehead from when he bashed me over the head, don't ask me why I didn't notice this before. I put some cream on it after I hopped out of the shower and got changed. I also put on more make-up than I usually do as I was hoping Jesse would come over later, and to cover the mess that was on my face. I went into my bedroom and looked at the calendar, I think it was a Friday, I wasn't sure though, this thing has really messed with my head. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was half 3.

I walked downstairs and noticed that my mum hadn't gone into work and was sitting down on the couch watching the news.

"Hunny, I've made you an appointment tomorrow, so don't make any plans okay"

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I went to get up but my mum beat me to it and answered the door. I'm pretty sure I heard Jesse's voice, but I wasn't sure. A few minutes later Jesse, Paul and Marta stepped into my living room.

"Hey Suze" They all said, apart from Jesse who said 'Susannah'. Jesse walked over to me and said we needed to talk about the 'homework' So I nodded upstairs knowing that 'homework' meant what happened yesterday.

"Um... do you guys wanna come upstairs?" I asked them they nodded so we walked up to my room we walked in and I sat down on my bed with Jesse and Marta and Paul sat on the two chairs.

"Querida, why are you wearing so much make up?" Jesse asked I rolled my eyes and answered

"Well, I have a HUGE cut on my forehead and it's all bruised" I tried to explain, Jesse just looked at me like I was stupid

"You know that's going to make it worse" I mumbled a whatever. Marta just laughed and Paul just shook his head "What?" Jesse asked confusingly, I loved it when he was confused, he looked so adorable.

"Yeah, anyway, we need to figure out what were going to do, and I kind of have a plan." I said to them seriously.

"Oh, and what plan is that? Because the last plan made you get locked up in a basement with a HUGE cut on your forehead." Jesse said mimicking the 'HUGE cut'

"Oh, Shut up" I said to him

"Okay, seriously Suze, what's the plan?" Marta said looking at me

"Okay, but it's gonna sound stupid"

"Just say it!" Everyone shouted

"Okay, I was thinking on the lines of an exorcism" I asked and the room fell silent.

The room was quiet I would say for about 5 minutes before Paul cracked up laughing, seriously, why doesn't anyone take me seriously.

"And what's so funny?" I asked glaring at Paul.

"Well, I mean how can YOU do that?" He asked between laughs.

"Oh, believe me Slater, she'll do it" Jesse said seriously

"Yeah, but what's gonna happen to me, I mean you can't just exorcise me" He said, oh, I wish I could "Can you?" Seriously I was thinking of actually doing it before Jesse caught the look on my face he jumped in.

"No, she wouldn't, she means that when he comes into your body we can exorcise him." He said straightening it out "But, I don't think we will be able to do that"

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because, Susannah, if you do and this guy comes out of Paul's body, then you'll get Paul exorcised not this other guy." Oh, I never thought of that, but that still sounded good, then ill have two pains out of my life.

"But what if we make sure-" I started but got cut off

"No Susannah, no exorcisms" Jesse said.

"Okay, guys, I really think Suze has something here, I mean there's no other way we can do this" Marta said keeping quiet up till now.

"See" I said slightly proud that at least SOMEONE was sticking up for me.

"Do you know what Susannah has done in the past with exorcisms?" Jesse asked. I jumped down from my bed with my face down at the pillows and groaned, here we go.

"Okay I think we get it" I said. But my voice was muffled in between the pillows. As I sat up I saw Jesse trying to hide his laughing but as soon as he saw my glare his laughter seemed to dry up.

"But how are we gonna do this then, I really don't want this guy in my body" Said Paul "I mean no one should have this sexiness apart from me"

"Yeah, yeah Slater your O, so sexy" Jesse said with a hint of sarcasm, well okay, A LOT of sarcasm! Me Jesse and Marta cracked up laughing while Paul glared at us, which just made us laugh even harder.

"Okay" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes "What are we going to do? We can't let Paul just go around with someone popping in every now and then"

"I suggest that we dig some dirt up from this guy, what did you say his name was again?" Marta said.

"Um, I didn't say his name and I haven't got a clue what his name is." Paul said

"Oh, that's sooo helpful Paul" I said back to him.

"Yeah, well I don't just say to him 'oh, by the way what's your name again?' while he's in my body do I?" He said with what I would say major sarcasm!

"Oh, Shut up!" I yelled whilst chucking a pillow at him, causing him to fall off his chair, which managed to get a few laughs.

After that little incident happened, they all left and said that they would call if they had any ideas later on. So I went downstairs and whipped myself up some pasta as I was STARVING. I went upstairs, with my bowl of pasta and started to look up some of the exorcism plans, even though I knew they wouldn't let me do this, but hey, no harm in looking it up is there? I kept looking and as I scrolled down the Google page something caught my eye. 'Getting rid of unwanted spirits/souls' I was about to click on it when my phone beeped

'_Hey Simon, are you okay? You haven't been at school in a while so me and Adam are comi__ng over soon k, Cya then Cee x'_

Okay, I looked around my room, it was presentable, I guess. 2 minutes later there was a knock at the front door, I heard my mum greet the people at the door, who sounded familiar, but I just ignored it, as I do and carried on researching this exorcism. My bedroom door burst open and I quickly fumbled around with the standby on the computer desperately trying to switch it off, I turned round shakily and saw Adam and Cee staring at me amusingly.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, just, what are you hiding Simon?" Cee asked

"Nothing, just something for someone's…" I paused "Birthday… Yeah, birthday" I whispered

"So what was wrong with you anyway?" Adam asked concerningly

'Oh just that I got abducted by Paul, who isn't really Paul, but a psycho murderer', 'Yeah, that would go down really well, so I just answered

"Just stomach pains" I lied, CeeCee looked as though she didn't believe anything coming out of my mouth, but she went along with it anyway. We all talked for a while about what I missed at school, turns out that I've missed about 3 essay's English, Science and History, and I have a week to do them, fun, fun, fun!

So after we talked they decided to go home, which ended up me going to bed at about half 10, well lying in bed anyway. The next morning I was up and out of that bed faster than you can say I do! Don't ask why as I'm really not usually like this, it's just that I had to phone Jesse and QUICK! I found something on the internet last night that looked very interesting if I do say so myself. I called up Jesse as soon as I woke up and, well, my plans going ahead and in only 3 days! I can tell you one thing and that's that ghost isn't going to be bothering Paul anymore! After my call to Jesse I managed to sneak out of going to the hospital by rubbing it off and saying that it was only a cut and nothing to worry about. My mum wasn't exactly happy. The next couple of days were a blur, I went to school, came home, spent time with Jesse, Marta and Paul, and of Course CeeCee and Adam, although we had to leave out the parts about ghosts when they were around. The day that this plan was going ahead came and Jesse needed to tell me and Paul something about where we were going to meet. We met up at the graveyard, ironic I know, and of course, as promised Jesse was there waiting for us with suspense on his face.

"Jesse, what's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"I think Father Dom has got suspicious" He said worriedly

"Why do you think that?" I asked stupidly, because just as I said that who else but Father Dom turn up.

"And so you have a right to be worried" He said sternly "Now, come and join me in my office, we have A LOT to talk about" We all followed him like sheep into his office, I glumly sat down in my usual chair, how come, everytime I have a good plan it always gets ruined?

"Now, it has come to my understanding that SOMEONE" looking directly at me, may I just add "Has been planning on an exorcism that they have found on the internet" He said, WHO could have told him that? It was only me, Jesse, Paul who knew about it, so HOW could anyone find out? I looked around the room accusingly just as Jesse and Paul were doing.

"Now I know you all think its eachother who ratted you out, but in fact, its none of you" My face relaxed " It was in fact CeeCee" Now this surprised me CeeCee do this? But why? Father Dom saw my questioning face and added "Now don't you go telling her I told you, she was concerned, especially since you went missing and she didn't believe the stomach ache thing so I'm guessing she tabbed on your computer, although I am very against thing, I do see it as a good thing that she has come and told me about it." Yeah, good thing for who, but I knew I should have looked more into this when she came round as CeeCee is rather handy on the computer and can come up with almost anything.

So we all sat there in silence "I am guessing this is your work Susannah" When I didn't say anything he nodded as though he understood. "Yes I should have known it was you, now, why are you doing this?" He asked, so one at a time we told him our story of what happened. "So is this why you weren't at school Susannah?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell anyone so…" I trailed off and he began to speak again

"Well, if were going to do this we are going to do it properly" He said directly at me, I've heard this speech before why do I have to listen to this. Jesse must have noticed the boredom look on my face as a hint of amusement swept over his, I glared at him, as I do and he looked away still grinning.

After the 'speech' we decided that we'd meet at 12 and go on with the show, I cant wait! ... Did you catch the sarcasm?

**Now, tell me if you liek it, give me some tips and im sure that i will make the story better. Love you guys for reading this.Please Please review, it makes me happy XD **

**--Saraa-- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
